The Pink Court
by The Creator95
Summary: From the rise of Era 3 to the destruction of most of the human race. This is story of Steven Universe the 2nd Pink Diamond of Homeworld.
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU, and starts before Made of Honor.

Stevonnie Harem

Chapter 1

Stevonnie stared down at Earth from their ship, it was beautiful as ever. These days they didn't get to visit it as much as they wanted to, finding time was hard to do when one was preforming their duties as a Diamond on Homeworld. Well, at least Earth was safe for sure. After all, Pink Diamond owned it; they owned it. "How many years has it been?" Stevonnie asked. "How many years has it been since this all started?"

"3,014 years." The gem behind him stated. "That's how long it's been since Steven began to change." She stated.

"That long?" her arms wrapped around them. Stevonnie smiled and hugged her. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

3,014 Years Ago – Earth – Universe Home/Temple

Steven knew that things were going to be complicated once the truth came out. Rose Quartz, his mother was actually Pink Diamond who'd faked her own shattering. But, if only one good thing came out of it then it was Ruby proposing to Sapphire a few hours ago. Now a gem wedding was coming. The boy was in bed ready to sleep, but too excited for the planning to come. He closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to take him.

Steven's Dream

It was pink, it was all pink; the ground and the sky. "Ok, this is new, and kind of ominous." He said turning around. "And foreboding!" there is was, a massive pink diamond. He backed away, but as he did two handprints appeared from inside of the massive gem. The gem glowed and the young teen began to run away as fast as he could.

"(Unintelligible)!" something screeched. The ground began to rumble and crumble.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed. "Wake up, I gotta wake up!"

"Ste..ven?" against his better judgment he slowed just enough to look back, but an explosion of white consumed him. "Steven!"

Real world – Beach City – Universe Home/Temple

Steven awoke with a gasp, his eyes shot open, and his breathing was heavy. "Oh, ok that one was really intense." He calmed himself down after a few moments. "I mean seriously, I…" he looked down at his waist; something was very wrong. The skin around his gem was pink. And below it were clothes that he didn't remember putting on, but they were all too familiar.

A small pink and white skirt with short puffy hot-pink pants, white stockings, and a pair of pink slippers with white pom-poms floating over each of them. "No…" carefully he got up only to find that he'd grown to the point where his head hit the ceiling. He looked to the mirror in the kitchen to see that his fear was true. Magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder length yet large fluffy pink hair. And a rose-burgundy top which was cropped in the middle that revealed his midriff and gem, and puffy pink and white shoulder pads and rose gloves. "Its finally happened I've become my mom."

"Steven, are you ready?" Pearl called. The boy was frozen in place, he was to big to fit out of the door without damaging it.

"Pearl, I've got a little problem." At least he still sounded like himself.

"What, what is it?" she came running. "Don't worry, I-" her eyes widened in absolute shock. "Pink?"

"No, still Steven."

"But, you-you look just like her when she was still Pink." Pearl looked like she was about to have a heart attack, thankfully that wasn't possible. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know, but-"

"What the fu-"

"Language." Sapphire said cutting Amethyst off, she and Ruby had yet to fuse again. "Still though this is a surprising development."

"Yeah, but let's forget about it for today." Steven said. "We've got a wedding to plan, and that takes priority over this." He said gesturing to himself. "Maybe this will wear off soon." The gems looked to each other.

"If that's how you feel then-"

"What's with all the racket?!" Peridot exclaimed coming out of the bathroom. "I'm still in distress-" she immediately stopped talking upon seeing the Diamond. "P-Pink Diamond?!" she exclaimed turned to run back into the bathroom, but Steven quickly grabbed her which wasn't hard considering his new size. "Oh stars, don't shatter me I still have so much to live for!"

"Peridot, don't worry it's me, Steven." He said. "I just look like my mom, who was also Pink Diamond." After a quick explanation, and assuring Peridot that she wasn't going to be shattered. He put her down. "Now, I'll go tell dad what we're going to need." He looked to the door, and sighed.

"I'll come with you, my Diamon—Steven." Pearl corrected herself nervously, she wanted to keep an eye on him just in case anything changed. 'I can do this, it's still Steven, and not Pink/Rose.' She was doing her best to reassure herself while Steven was doing his best to get out of the front door. Said door was quickly breaking, and he was struggling to get out.

"I got you little dude!" without warning, Amethyst kicked Steven straight out.

"Amethyst!"

"I'm fine, the sand broke my fall!" Pearl groaned. "Come on Pearl." At least he wasn't hurt.

Beach City – It's a Wash

Beach City was used to weird, and seeing a 28ft tall giant pink woman wasn't exactly surprising at this point. Apparently he was taller than his mother. Though her voice and actual identity was the actual thing that surprised them. It was Steven. The boy had said hi to people he passed while Pearl was sitting on his shoulders. It was only upon reaching It's a Wash did the real awkwardness begin.

He and his dad were simply staring at each other in silence. The boy was sitting down on the ground, while Greg was standing there. "So, this is what she looked like before she became Rose."

"Yeah."

"Wow, just wow." He chuckled. "A really giant woman." The two laughed while Pearl stayed silent, this was a father son moment that she didn't want to ruin. "Any idea on how to turn back?"

"Not right now, but I'm hoping to turn back to normal before the wedding." He said.

"And if you aren't?" Pearl perked up.

"Well, hopefully we can find a good tailor because I'm going to need a suit that'll fit me." He smiled. The boy was trying to stay positive even in this odd situation.

"Speaking of tailors, we should find one for Ruby and Sapphire." Greg said.

"Oh, the wedding dress!" he was more excited about this than the brides. "Empire City." He said. "You can take them." He wanted to be there, but obviously he couldn't go while he looked like this. If only he was smaller, Pearl's size at least. With that thought, he shrunk down until he was the same height as Pearl; just like he wanted.

"You shrunk!" Greg and Pearl said in confusion.

"But how?"

"I wanted to be smaller so I could come to the city with you guys, guess I get to go now."

'That smile.' Pearl loved it when Pink smiled, when Rose smiled, but she especially loved it when Steven smiled. When she made him smile, it was always worth the effort. The trio discussed the essentials for the wedding, the must have items, and the guest list. Thankfully, most of the things they needed they could find here in Beach City. But visiting Empire City again would be fun.

The Next Day – Beach City – Temple – Bubble Room

Steven hadn't slept much last night since he knew that Pearl was watching him. Yesterday had been odd for him since everyone who didn't know him thought that he was a female and referred to him as such. He'd gotten tired of correcting them. The boy was currently in the Bubble Room with Pearl. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to need your help with what I'm about to do." He hopped up and grabbed a bubble. "I feel like Bismuth should really be at the wedding, plus she deserves to know the truth." He explained.

"And, you need me to make sure that she doesn't shatter you when she attacks." Pearl sighed. "Here, let me." She took the bubble, and ushered for Steven to get behind her. The bubble popped, and the gem floated in the air for a few moments before glowing. Bismuth reformed, and fell onto the ground with a groan.

Slowly she got to her feet. "Huh, I'm back?"

"Hey, Bismuth long time no see." Steven nervously greeted. She immediately took notice of Pearl and someone who looked nothing like Steven.

"Steven?" Surprisingly enough she didn't attack. "You-you look like Pink Diamond, but why?! What's going on?!" she looked around and gasped.

"There's a lot to explain." Pearl said. "And, you'll want to sit down for this." She put her hand on Bismuth's shoulder.

After a long and detailed explanation of who Rose really was, Bismuth freezing one of the corrupted gems, and then quickly poofing it when it attacked. "So, that's it, that's everything." Steven said. Bismuth nodded and walked over to the pool of lava. She then proceeded to dunk her head in and scream, it sounded like gurgling.

"I think she's taking it well."

"Oh my gosh, it all makes sense now!"

"See."

The gem in question sighed, and put her legs in the lava. It must feel nice to her. "Guys, you gotta join me the lava is great." Pearl did, but Steven wasn't lava proof so he kept his limbs out.

"You took this better than Garnet did."

"How so?"

"She unfused."

"What, no, they're my favorite couple."

"I know, they're everyone's favorite couple, but they're getting back together." Steven said. "But they haven't fused yet, and that's why we came down here; I want to invite you to Garnet's wedding." He explained.

"Garnet's wedding?"

"It's a sacred human tradition." Pearl stated. "It's meant to celebrate the love between two people, we brought you out a day early." She stated. Steven's phone suddenly vibrated indicating that he had a text.

'Wonder who this is.' He opened the text.

Connie: "I'm outside."

Steven paled, looks like it was time to face her with this form. "Connie is outside." He stood up. "I'll go alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." He said.

Beach City – Universe Home

He could see her waiting outside for him. "This is going to be so weird." He took a breath. "This is Connie, she won't just abandon me because I look a little different." The word little did not belong in that sentence. "1, 2, 3, go!" he rushed out the door, and jumped down onto the beach landing a few feet away from Connie. The human girl, backed away a bit, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Hey, Connie." He gave her a nervous smile.

"Steven, is that you?" he nodded. "You trying out a new look?"

"Not willingly." He stated. "This is what my mom looked like before she became Rose Quartz, before Rose she was Pink Diamond."

"Rose was Pink Diamond…she faked her own shattering?"

"You figured that out pretty quick." He said.

"You underestimate my quick thinking." She smirked. "So, have you tried turning back to normal."

"Yeah, but the best I can do grow smaller, here's how I woke up." His body shape shifted back to it's original height. "See."

"Wow, so is that normal Diamond height?"

"No, just Pink…my mom." He said. It still felt weird knowing his mother by two names. He shrunk back down.

"Is fusion still possible for us now that you're like this?" she asked. It would be a shame if they couldn't become Stevonnie anymore. "Let's try!" she ran up to Steven, and jumped into his arms. Immediately, the two fused. Stevonnie now adorned Pink Diamond's clothes, gem position, and eyes.

"Stevonnie still lives, and I feel better than ever!" Stevonnie exclaimed joyfully. Something felt different this time, Stevonnie felt stable, much more stable than usual. And stronger, so much stronger.

"Stevonnie?" Amethyst called gaining their attention. "Whoa, adopting the Pink Diamond look, you even got the eyes."

"Eyes, my eyes changed too?"

"Yeah, they're like diamond shaped and pink, wait it's magenta my bad." Inside the house, Sapphire watched with a small smile. This was the start of a very exciting future that she'd only glimpsed into.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Starts during Reunited, there's a twist.

Chapter 2

Blue Diamond had a great many things on her mind, and the fate of Earth was taking top priority. 'Pink, I'm sorry, but your world is going to be destroyed; forgive me.' She had felt like weeping, but she couldn't do so in front of her gems. The gems of her court had seen her cry too many times. 'At least Yellow has agreed to leave the Zoo alone along with the remaining Rose Quartz gems, they don't deserve to be shattered.' She and Yellow were headed to Earth in order to retrieve the Cluster personally.

They were still searching for the rebel Rose Quartz back on Homeworld, but they were having no such luck. Yellow was frustrated, but they both wanted Rose Quartz to face justice. "Pearl, are we nearing Earth?"

"Yes, my Diamond." Her Pearl responded with a soft tone.

"Good." Blue Diamond closed her eyes. "One last time." She didn't know how wrong she was.

The Next Day - Earth – Beach City

Stevonnie was a miracle worker even if unknowingly.

"_Stevonnie, it's time for Connie to go home." Pearl said to the fusion. Steven and Connie had been fused all day. _

"_Ugh, alright." Stevonnie unfused albeit reluctantly. When the two separated, Pearl and the others stared in surprise._

"_Steven, you're back to normal…kind of." Connie said._

"_I like it." Pearl said. _

"_It fits, all things considered." Amethyst said. The boy stood up._

"_What, what's wrong?" he looked down at his body. He was back to his original form. "This is good, even though I was getting used to being tall." He said. _

"_Uh, Steven look in the mirror." Ruby said pointing to the mirror. His hair was pink. The boy was silent for a few moments before he chuckled._

"_I'm not really surprised, I knew I wouldn't just go back to normal." He stated. 'Did, I want this, to look like mom?'_

Unfusing as Stevonnie must've forced his body to go back to it's original form, but there was no telling if he would turn back into Pink Diamond or worse, Rose. Why was this suddenly happening? Did it have something to do with the truth coming out? It must have. But, he wasn't worried about any of that right now. No, he was simply enjoying the sight of the wedding. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even his uncle came. 'This is what I'm fighting for, I want everybody to be happy just like today.' He looked to the sky. Nothing could ruin this day.

Garnet suddenly scooped him up. "Steven!" she laughed.

"Hey, Garnet."

"Thanks for everything."

"You deserve this, all of it." He said. "Trust me on that." He hugged her.

"What a wonderful idea, humans find a way to make a moments decision last forever, I don't need future vision to know that I'll always remember this." She truly was grateful for this, and all she had. So was he. Tears began to drop down his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's fine, I guess seeing everyone like this has a bit choked up you know." He wiped the tears away, but more streamed out. His eyes widened as the tears increased. Garnet caught on quick. "You don't think…" she removed her shades and opened her third eye.

"It's Blue Diamond, and she isn't alone." The sky suddenly darkened at an unnatural speed as everyone took notice. The clouds parted revealing two massive ships. A blue left arm shaped ship, and the other was a yellow right arm. The guests were quick to get to safety, in other words away from the beach.

"Blue and Yellow…"

_A pearl who was pink in color stood before her. "This is her, this is my pearl?" she walked toward her., and knelt down. "She's beautiful, thanks Blue!" The taller Diamond smiled brightly. _

"Steven!" Connie shook him, snapping him from his stupor. "Are you ok?"

"A memory, I just saw another one of my mom's memories, when she got Pearl only she was…pink?" he never remembered Pearl ever being pink. The ground shook, and he looked to the diamond ships. They were digging into the ground. "The Cluster, they're going after the Cluster!" he ran to the house.

"What are you doing?!"

"I have to keep it from forming, but I have to be asleep in order to communicate with it." He ran into the house, and jumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes. 'I have to talk to the Cluster.' His concentration quickly bore fruit.

Cluster's Mindscape

It was screaming in terror, it had no idea what was going on, or who was attacking it. "Cluster!" Steven exclaimed. "Please, you have to resist forming!"

"Can't stop!" it exclaimed. "Going to form!" the massive bubble containing it popped in a blinding flash of light. Sending Steven back to his body. "Help us!"

Beach City

Steven awoke with a gasp. "It popped!" he panicked, and ran outside with everyone.

'All that work, and the Diamonds just have to come and ruin it all!' Peridot silently exclaimed in anger. She was scared and angry.

As the Diamonds continued digging, they reached their goal, and from the ground came a being made of millions of gem shards. It's form taking shape into a massive arm that was roughly the size of the Diamonds ships, this form was only partial. "That is one really big gem." The Cluster suddenly sent Yellow Diamond's flying. It turned to Steven and gave him a thumbs.

"It's in control, and it's on our side." While the two fought, Blue's ship landed in front of the Temple. 'I have to talk to her, to explain what happened to Pink; hopefully she'll believe me.' The ship rose, revealing Blue Diamond. She didn't look like she was in the mood to talk, in fact the second she saw him, her anger rose. The pink hair wasn't helping. He jumped down onto the beach, and walked towards Blue Diamond.

"_Remember, we diamonds have a special aura that's unique only to us, so you must learn to use it Pink." Yellow stated._

Steven flinched, more memories from his mother's past. "Come, answer for what you've done!" Blue exclaimed. She must've been talking when the memory had shown itself, it was actually very convenient; a little too convenient. In fact, ever since his change in appearance, Pink Diamond's memories seemed to come out on their own when he needed to know something important. As if they had a mind of their own.

While Blue Diamond glared at him, he stayed silent while trying his best to concentrate. 'Come on, I need her to listen to me, I need my mom's aura!'

"Well, speak!" Blue yelled. The Crystal Gems were ready to fight if the need came, and from what they were seeing; Blue Diamond was about to blow.

"Blue Diamond, Pink wasn't shattered, she-" he was sent back by Blue Diamond's energy projectile. Alexandrite quickly caught him and roared at the Diamond who was surprised to see such a large fusion. "I was trying to bring out mom's Diamond aura, but it's harder than I thought." He said.

"You cannot imagined how much I've mourned, what thousands of years of grief has done to me!" Blue exclaimed. Her power spreading, and causing Alexandrite to become undone. The gems began to quickly tear up, unable to stand.

'She has no idea how much we've grieved over our corrupted comrades.' Pearl silently said. 'How much it hurt to have to fight them, and bubble them with no hope of them ever returning to normal.' She slammed her fist into the ground. 'We've suffered much more than she could understand!'

'Get up, I have to-' Connie and Lion rushed forward, the girl jumped up to strike the Diamond down only for the pink sword to be easily caught. 'No!'

"I know this sword, this is the sword that shattered her!" In a single motion, she broke the sword into pieces causing Connie to fall to the ground. Luckily Lion caught her. Steven shot up to see that Garnet was speed walking to Blue. That's when something in the sky caught his eye. It was a floating barn, in water. Garnet suddenly stopped and smirked much to Blue Diamond's confusion.

"You're pretty early." She stated.

"What are you-" the barn was hurled down at Blue Diamond.

"Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed running over to the gem in question who landed with a smirk. "You're really here?"

"Hey."

"You came back!" Steven hugged her. "Again."

"Well, I couldn't stay away." She admitted. "And, if they're going to punish me like a Crystal Gem then I might as well be one, right?"

"Of course." The barn remains suddenly exploded revealing a very upset Diamond.

"A lapis lazuli, does every gem that comes into contact with this planet, turn traitor?!" she exclaimed. Steven looked around at the gems he cared about.

"Almost every gem." Steven said. "Except for Jasper and Aquamarine; Topaz almost-"

"Enough!" Blue's power activated once more, but Lapis didn't seem effected that much. She simply wiped away a single tear.

"Trust me, I've felt way worse." Chains of water broke Blue's concentration as both her arms were pulled back. She was able to break the chains, but Lapis simply brought them back within seconds. "Knock her off the beach!"

"Now's our chance!" Garnet exclaimed summoning her spiked gauntlets. "Steven, you need to concentrate harder, we'll hold her off as long as we can." She said.

"Alright!" the boy stepped back, and closed his eyes. 'It's there, I know it is!'

Steven's Mindscape

Here he was again, his own mind. In front of him was the massive pink diamond from before, but something was off about it. There were small cracks all around it. Walking up to it he put a hand on it. A large hand on the inside did the same. "There's someone in there!?" The massive gem glowed bright for a moment in response. "Ok, this is weird…can you help me?" the gem glowed once more. "I need to stop the fighting, and to do that I need to use my diamond aura so that they'll know that Pink Diamond wasn't shattered." The cracks glowed, as did his gem, and eyes.

"Price…"

"I don't care about the price, whatever it is I'll pay it!"

"A piece of your…"

"My what?"

"Your humanity."

Steven touched his hair, had he lost a piece already? But, what did the voice mean exactly? He shook such questions away, he didn't have time to doubt himself or second guess; he had to save them. All of them!

"Alright, take what you need just let me stop this pointless fighting!" the gem glowed brightly, and he was once more consumed by a bright light.

Real World – Beach City

Yellow Diamond was beyond upset, but at the same time she had to admit that she had a little bit of respect for the rebel gems that nearly crushed Blue. Of course this served to make her angrier. "Hey, Yellow-" before Peridot could get herself poofed or worse, Garnet held her back, and moved her out of the way. Steven had just opened his eyes, they were magenta with diamond-shaped pupils. "Your eyes are…" though they couldn't see it, Steven's gem had changed position.

"I had to pay a price, but it'll be worth it." He walked forward. "I'm ending this." He kept going until he was in the middle of his Crystal Gems, and the diamonds. His eyes weren't visible to Yellow or Blue.

"And you're supposed to be?"

He looked up at her, staring her directly in her eyes, and with little to no effort he unleashed his diamond aura. It covered all of Beach City in a pink light. "It can't be." Yellow said in amazement.

"That aura, is it really?" Now they knew the truth, and with that everything went black for Steven Universe.

Chapter 2 End 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Awkward silence, this was what everyone received after Blue had put Steven down, she was happy to know that Pink hadn't been shattered. However, she and Yellow believed Pink to be standing right in front of them in a new yet strange form, and they wanted answers. "How could you do this to us Pink? Why did you let us think you were shattered? Why the strange disguise? Why are you doing a voice? And, why didn't you say anything at the trial?" Yellow would asking the questions apparently.

"Those are all very good, and reasonable questions that have a complicated answer that needs a simple explanation." He said nervously.

"How complicated?"

"Well, this is my mom, Pink Diamond/Rose's gem." He said slightly lifting up his shirt. "But, she gave up her physical form to create me, Steven Universe." He paused to make sure that they were following along. "I inherited her powers, a couple of her more prominent features like the hair and eyes, and I can see some of her memories even though I'm half-human." He explained. "That's the simplest way I can explain my very existence without giving myself a headache." Yellow took a look at Steven's gem, and then examined Steven for a few moments.

"This is complicated to say the least, you say that you can see her memories?"

"Yeah, it's how I was able to use diamond aura, the way you taught her." He said.

"Yes, she caught on quick when it came to gaining attention." Yellow said. "If you're seeing her memories then that means Pink is still in there, right?" Everyone looked to Steven.

"There's something there…it might be mom or at least a part of her that still alive." They were entering dangerous territory, and he didn't know how the Diamonds would react. Yellow looked to Pearl.

"Have you tried taking out the gem?" she asked.

"It's impossible to remove, I've tried." Pearl said much to everyone's shock.

'Damn, Pearl just straight up lied to Yellow's face.' Amethyst said.

"Hm, so this is what it's come to." Yellow clenched the bridge of her nose. "The Cluster has turned on us, and Pink is probably gone forever or trapped in her…"

"Son."

"Yes, that, and our ships are completely destroyed so we have no way to get back home." She sighed. "How could this day get any worse?"

"Well…"

Destroyed Gem Colony Ship

"What are we doing here?" Yellow asked as Steven led them to a destroyed gem ship.

"I want to show you something." He opened the door. Centipeetle came out to investigate what was going on. "Hey Centi." The corrupted gem happily hugged the boy.

"What am I looking at?" Yellow asked gaining Centipeetle's attention. The corrupted gem stared at her former superior in shock.

"This is Centipeetle, your last attack on Earth didn't destroy her, it corrupted her mind and now she's like this." He said before giving her a bag of chaps. "This is what happened to every gem who got caught in the attack." He explained. "I tried to heal her, but it wasn't permanent or fully.?

"Oh my stars." Blue gasped.

"Some were your own gems, and since you did this then you can undo it right?"

"Us?" Yellow sounded bewildered.

"Yeah, you're so much stronger than me and I got close."

"Well, it's not something we normally do." Blue said. Healing wasn't exactly something they were used to doing.

"But, you did this you have to fix it; this is worse than being shattered." A bold claim that surprised the other gems. Steven wasn't going to pull any punches if it meant uncorrupting the gems.

"Very well." Yellow kneeled down. "I can try, but I make no promises." She rubbed her hand together for a few moments before touching Centipeetle who winced at her touch. She was lifted into the air, and her body began to glow and change shape until she looked completely different. Her bodysuit adorned the Pink Diamond insignia on the center of her chest. Her face is green, and she has plump lips. Her hair is reduced, now a flipped out Bob cut tufting both inwards and outwards. Her black-and-green bodysuit now has a light green coat tail, two white tufts of fur on her shoulders and she now wears a black skull cap over her hair. Her boots and gloves are dark brown.

Steven's eyes lit up, while the other looked in awe at the sight of the uncorrupted gem. Centipeetle looked around with her single eye as Yellow lowered her to the ground. "There, good as new." She said. Centipeetle began to make unintelligible sounds like those she normally made. "Maybe she's to far gone."

"Gently." Blue said before trying her hand at it despite Centipeetle snarling at her. The gem went silent when Blue touched her. "There we are." Centipeetle was silent forbade few moments before grabbing her head in a panic.

"No, please no- we're all gonna be—no…" her memories were in disarray, she was remembering and reliving what happened to her prior to her corruption. Steven kicked his hand and quickly touched her back.

"Centi, it's ok it's all over now." Her single eye widened as clarity cleared her mind. She turned around and looked down to Steven. "Hey, are you-" she pulled the boy into a hug, the Diamonds still keeping her corruption at bay.

"My-my Diamond, you're alive!" she was completely ignoring Yellow and Blue. "You're so small, and cute!" she began tearing up. "You-you were so kind to me even while I was…like that." She kissed his cheek. She remembered her most recent time with Steven, and how he tried his best to help her; even though he hadn't been able to fully heal her, he helped her find her crew. Even so, she could feel her partiality repaired mind, slowly going back to it's broken state.

"Centi, I'm so glad that you remember me." He smiled.

"Nephrite, that's my name, but Centi sounds so much better." She said. "My diamond, I-" her eye widened, and she grabbed her head in pain, but still looked at Steven with a smile. "Thank you." she suddenly reverted back to her corrupted form. The two stared at each other for a few moments before she went back into the broken down ship to comfort her crew.

"Well, that was something." Yellow said.

"How do we make it permanent?" Steven turned to the Diamonds. "How can we turn Centi, and all the corrupted gems back to normal?" He sounded desperate, he was desperate. "If the three of us can do that then-"

"_Hello, Starlight, I'm glad to see that you've come to visit." She was massive, bigger than Blue and Yellow, and much more powerful._

A look of realization hit him, his mother's memories had shown him. "We need White Diamond's help to make it permanent, don't we?" everyone look to him in shock. Pearl quickly turned him around.

"Steven, White isn't like us, she isn't even like them." Pearl stated motioning to the Diamonds.

"And, White hasn't left Homeworld in eons." Blue stated. "Not to mention her temper."

"I need to at least try and convince her to help." He turned to his friends. "Pack your bags, we're going to Homeworld!"

"How, you and your friends destroyed our ships."

"Maybe mom's ship is in that where I found lion, that place was filled with mom's old things…" his mind went to the two giant pink pyramids. 'I'll just act like I know that's mom's ship.'

6 Hours Later – Beach City

A pair of giant pink legs, Pink's ship was a pair of giant pink legs. The half-gem was packed, and ready to go. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie were coming of course. While Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot were staying on Earth to hold down the fort. Steven had pulled Connie's parents aside to talk to them in private. "I'll be honest with you both, this is diplomatic like Pearl said, but we may be on Homeworld for more than a month…maybe two."

"What?"

"This isn't just about helping the corrupted gems, this is about keeping Earth safe in general, and there's no telling what we'll have to do." He said. "I mean we're going to be dealing with someone who is way, way older than Earth civilization; so I just wanted to tell you before we leave." If they had any second thoughts about letting Connie go to Homeworld then he wanted to hear it now lest they regret it later.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Connie said. After a few more minutes, Steven walked back over to them. "Steven, what were you and my parents talking about?"

"Just about how long we might be at Homeworld." He wasn't going to lie to her. "I wanted to tell them myself." He admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we should head out." The two looked to the sky. "You scared?"

"A little."

"Good, because so am I." the two couldn't help but laugh a bit. With the goodbyes said, the group left the planet with a less than graceful takeoff.

Space – Pink Diamond's Ship

They were completely silent, nobody said a word. Granted Yellow had to get Blue to stop crying in joy, she was happy to have the three of them back together just like old times. Yellow was stuck in her own thoughts about the situation, and was coming up with a game plan for dealing with White when they arrived. "Pink, when we arrive just let us do the talking." She wasn't going to call him Steven any time soon.

"We'll come get you once White's temper has calmed, which may take a while." Blue said.

'There's no going back to the way things were.' Pearl sighed. 'There's no telling what'll happen, but whatever happens I'll protect you Steven.' Five minutes later they finally arrived.

"Here we are." Yellow said catching their attention. She glanced to Steven, he was nervous, and with good reason. Once they landed, all eyes would be on them.

Homeworld

When the ship landed, the group found themselves hearing the sound of loud cheering. "You all hear that right?" Steven asked as they stepped out of the ships. Connie's eyes lit up, Homeworld was beautiful, and all around them were various gems below them. Cheering for them, the sight of Pink Diamond's ship to be specific. "Maybe things won't be so bad, I mean if they're cheering then that's good, right?"

Floating down from the sky came a large white orb. It landed, and dissapeared revealing the occupant inside. It was a pearl. She had buns on both sides of her head. She adorned a black top that resembled a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that left the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. But, her most prominent feature is the atypical scarring over her left eye, which is lined with cracks that extended to the chin, hairline, and covering her missing eye.

"It's, White's pearl."

"Pink Diamond, your presence is required." White Pearl said. She sounded robotic, and seemed to be gazing off into the distance. Blue and Yellow were about to come with them, but White Pearl said otherwise. "Only Pink Diamond's presence is wanted, and necessary." She said before enveloping Steven in the white orb and flying off with him.

Homeworld – White's Ship

It was white, the entire interior of the ship was white. "Pink!" Steven turned around; there she was in all her glory. "There you are." White Diamond. "Hello Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare." Her glow was overwhelming, almost suffocating. She stared at him with eyes that seemed to penetrate his very soul. Almost like she knew everything.

"Um, hi White." He greeted nervously. White's smile widened, he couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "You're looking…radiant today." The massive gem chuckled.

"Flattery, this is a first." She stated. "Now, Starlight let's talk." She put her hand down, and lifted him up until they were eye to eye. "We have so much to talk about." White smiled.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pink's room, his mom's room was sized just for her since she was smaller than the other Diamonds. Small enough to where he was able to meet the Pebbles. Adorable little builders in the walls, and now he understood Peridot's old insults. He looked to White Diamond's massive ship.

"_Everything has a price Starlight, and if you want my help then you'll have to show that you deserve it." White Diamond said. "Help me and Homeworld, and I'll help your gems on Earth."_

He'd explained corruption and everything to her, but she'd made it clear that if he wanted her help then he would have to earn it. He had no choice, but to help her thus helping Homeworld. "Yeah, we're gonna be here a while." He sighed. The door opened revealing Pearl.

"Steven!" She ran over to him. "Did White do anything to you, what happened?" she had been worried sick when he'd been taken.

"Well, we talked and it looks like we're going to be here for a while." He said. "It looks like I'll be putting in some work if I want to help the corrupted gems back on Earth." He said. "Hey, where are Connie, Garnet, and Amethyst?"

"Oh, they're back at the ship, I'm here to bring you your things, and they consider me one of your things." She said in annoyance, causing Steven to cringe. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She wanted to assure him that she wouldn't get too upset about the treatment that was to come. "On a more sensitive note, have you seen any more of Pink's memories or has your body felt off at all?"

"No, and I haven't felt anything change."

"Ok, that's good because I don't think you'll get a chance to form Stevonnie of you suddenly turn back into Pink." She said. "If someone saw a Diamond fuse with a human or a gem then it wouldn't end well." For that gem, because she would make sure that they were poofed and bubbled before they could run.

"You don't think that I'll need to take mom's form do you?" he asked. Pearl was silent for a few moments before responding.

"That's not an easy question to answer, but if we're think about things rationally then looking like Pink would get more results." Sometimes she hated being rational. She'd basically just told Steven that because of what he looked like he would be at a serious disadvantage. Though, the hair and eyes would make things a bit easier. 'Other gems will probably think that this is just Pink being…Pink.' A chime filled the room. "The Diamond chime, that's Yellow."

The door opened. It was Yellow Diamond's pearl. "Pink Diamond, my Diamond has requested you presence in the extraction chamber." She said. Taking in Pink Diamond's new form, she could only wonder why the Diamond had chosen such an odd form. But, she dared not ask.

Homeworld – Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber

As it turned out, the Diamonds really stuck to their color pallet since Yellow literally had her own color everywhere. Even the Extraction Chamber which was basically a sauna for gems was yellow. Steven was wearing only swimming trunks now. "So, you spoke with White, how was it?"

"Well, after I explained everything to her, we made a deal." He stated. "I help her and Homeworld, and she'll help heal the corrupted gems on Earth." Yellow was genuinely taken back by what Steven had just told her; he'd just made a deal with White.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one." She said. "I have hundreds successful crystal colonies and she barely speaks to me, but you get to see her because your one colony is a failure, and she's willing to make an actual deal with you; it's not fair."

"Maybe, you should try failing for once." He said, but he knew that would never happen. Yellow laughed.

"Oh Pink, you always knew how to make me laugh, you're almost worth the trouble." She said. "Now then, how're your memories coming along?" there it was, he had a feeling she was going to ask about that.

"No, I haven't seen anymore of mom's memories since Earth." He stated. "There haven't been any triggers so no new memories have come up."

"I see, and you have to look like this all the time?"

"Well, it might change, but not if I can help it." He said. Before Yellow could retort, another chime sounded.

"Already?" she forced the 'sweat' on her body to flow down onto the floor faster so that it was turned into steam faster.

'What was that stuff?!' he wanted to ask, but Yellow was already walking off. Leaving the chamber, he went back to Pearl. Blue Diamond's pearl was with her.

"Pink Diamond, your presence is needed in the Diamond Throne Room." Her voice was soft, almost like a whisper, but gentle.

'The Throne Room, not her pool area?' that's where she expected Blue Diamond would want to talk to Steven. Was she going help Steven start with Diamond work already? Maybe White said something to her? After, Steven quickly changed out off sight of course, they headed off to meet with Blue Diamond.

Homeworld – Diamond Throne Room

Blue had wanted nothing more than to spend quality time with Pink in her pool area, but White had sent a message via White Pearl.

"_White Diamond would like Pink Diamond to have a guard assigned to her as soon as possible with your help, no time for leisure." _

"I'll have to find some other time to be alone with Pink." She said sadly. The large doors opened to reveal her pearl, along with Pink and her pearl. The rebel pearl, Pink was so attached to it that she allowed her to walk beside her. Obviously Pink had forgotten a pearl's role, she would have to be reminded. Maybe, she would told agree to get a new one.

"Hey, Blue!" Steven greeted.

"Pink." She smiled. "I'd hoped for us to have some private time, but White insisted that we pick you out a guard immediately."

"A guard?"

"To guard your door, and protect you." Pearl stated. "Quartz gems like Amethyst, Jasper, agates, carnelians, and citrines." She listed off the ones that she knew of.

"What about Rose Quartzes?" Pearl blinked a few times. "Could they be in my guard?"

"Uh…" Pearl looked to Blue Diamond hoping for an answer. Blue Pearl and Steven looked to her as well in anticipation.

"Well, they are your Quartz soldiers, and they were bubbled a few hours after they emerged." Blue stated, she smiled as a thought came to mind. "Let's go get your Rose Quartzes!" this was the first time in a long time Blue Pearl heard her Diamond sound this excited in a long time. It made her smile. Unknown to the 4 of them, White had been listening in, and found this little loophole interesting.

Space – Transport Ship

"So, are you excited to meet your Rose Quartzes for the first time?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said excitedly, the boy could barely contain himself. The only 'Rose Quartz' he met had been his mother in her room back on Earth, but she hadn't been real. He wondered if any of them would actually look like his mother when she became Rose Quartz. The thought made his mind race. How awkward would it be having someone who looked like his mother protecting. Though he was a bit upset that Amethyst, Garnet, and Connie weren't allowed to come with him.

"Pink?"

"Huh?" he wiped a wayward tear from his eye. "Blue, are you…"

"No, I'm not." She stated.

"I guess, I'm just so happy that I've been brought to tears." He began to laugh. As he did, his body began to glow and change shape. He grew and grew until the transformation was complete. Standing next to Blue now was a taller than average Pink Diamond. Finally stopped after a couple more seconds. "Ah…what?"

"Pink, you're back to your old form!" Blue exclaimed in joy. Steven looked down at himself.

"Oh, I look like my mom again." He said. Blue didn't care that his voice hadn't changed. "This is the second time this has happened." He would go back to normal when they got back to Homeworld, when nobody was looking of course.

"You're a bit taller."

"I'm not sure why." He guessed that it had something to do with his human side, and how he wasn't finished growing. "Who knows, I might become as tall as you and Yellow or maybe even White." He joked. "But, White is really tall and bright."

"It's been so long since Yellow and I have seen White, we've been so worried about her since she doesn't let anyone in, but since she let you in her head then she must be alright." She said. Steven said nothing. When he spoke to White, he noticed how she seemed to sometimes drag their conversation on a bit.

"I think that White is lonely, but she won't admit it." He said. 'And, that's putting it nicely.' She couldn't hide it from him, she missed Pink more than she would openly admit. 'She must've cared about mom, but she seems really cold.' He wasn't sure if that was her natural disposition or what, but the next time they spoke then he would make sure to get to know her better. After all, dictator or not, she was family.

Space – Human Zoo

They were allowed to dock without question once they were identified as Diamonds. Blue stepped out first. "My Diamond, it's an absolute pleasure to see you again." She greeted and saluted by Holly Blue Agate. Steven stepped out next with Pearl, and Holly Blue's eyes widened, and she paled at the sight of the supposed to be shattered Diamond. "P-P-Pink Diamond?!" she lost all composure while the amethyst guards stared at the Diamond that they served all those thousands of years ago.

"We're here for the Rose Quartz gems." Steven stated. The amethyst guards recognized his voice and sadly so did Holly Blue; she put the pieces together almost immediately.

'That human was no human, it was Pink Diamond…and she saw me mistreating her gems.' The boy hadn't forgotten about her, and how she treated the amethysts from Earth, his mother's amethysts…his amethysts. Steven glared at her, he didn't hate her, but if he ordered it then she would be shattered. 'No, no, no this can't be happening!' she silently exclaimed now internally panicking. 'Stars, I'll probably be forced to shatter herself unless Blue Diamond intervenes.' What had she been told? "If it pleases my Diamond, shall I escort you both?"

"No, come Pink." With that said, they left. As the continued down the hall they received shocked looks from the quartz guards that saw them. Steven waved and said hi to each, and every one of them until they reached the Bubble Room. "Here they are." She said as an amethyst guard opened the door for them. Steven wasn't sure how many rose quartz gems were bubbled in the massive room, but he could guess over 100. "Go on." Steven nodded and then hopped into the air, grabbing one of the bubbled gems. Upon floating down, he shrunk down until he was as tall as Pearl. He wanted to be face to face with the quartz soldiers.

"Time to wake up." He smiled and popped the bubble. Holding the gem in his hand he waited for a few moments before the gem floated up, and began reforming. After a few seconds it was done. She had peach skin, defined lips, neon pink eyes that shined, and short curly pink hair with a single thick ringlet. Her pink gem had a nice shine to it and was a radiant cut, and located on the top of her left hand. She wore the typical quartz uniform, but with four lines converging in the middle to form a pink diamond.

She blinked a few times, and stared at Steven. Upon seeing his gem, she saluted in the typical fashion. "Rose Quartz facet…" she paused. "Um, cut…" she began to shake nervously. "My Diamond, I can't exactly remember." She stated.

"Well, you were bubble almost immediately after you first emerged so that had to have some negative effects." Steven said. "And, just call me Steven." He insisted.

"As you wish my…Pink Steven." she said.

"Eh, that'll work for now." He shrugged. "Now, about the others." Soon the real work would begin. He'd gotten a lot done in a single day.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Steven has some meetings!

Chapter 5

2 weeks, it'd been a entire week since he and the others came to Homeworld, and since he'd made a deal with White. So far, he'd been managing certain aspects of Homeworld business with help from his friends. Then there were his guards, the rose quartzes. Yellow hadn't been fond of them being on Homeworld considering everything that happened on Earth. Their presence had been awkward for Garnet and Amethyst as well, but they were warming up to them. F01 the first rose quartz that he had unbubbled had taken a liking to the Crystal Gems very quickly. Sadly, they faced a bit of mistreatment when he wasn't looking.

A few side insults, but nothing physical; they hadn't told him as to not worry him. They were tough by nature, and would simply shrug it off like nothing happened; sometimes they would even laugh in a gems face. Then there were the meetings he had with other gems to hear their reports or messages. Such as the meeting right now. "So, who am I meeting with today?" he asked Pearl.

"A recommendation from Blue Diamond, a gem that she's suggesting join your court." Pearl said reading the message. "Also, she's been causing a bit of trouble lately, and Blue Diamond doesn't want to shatter her."

"Shatter her, that's a but much." He cringed. "Send her in!" the massive doors to the Throne Room opened revealing the gem. He and Pearl recognized her immediately. The tear shaped gem under her left eye was a dead give away. "Aquamarine." And he looked like himself right now.

"Your clarity, I have arrived just as ordered." She said saluting. "And, may I say that it's an honor to meet you, Pink…Diamond." Her eyes widened when she looked up. "Oh, that's a beautiful form you've taken, it really brings out-"

"Let's cut the flattery." Pearl said, receiving a glare from the smaller gem. Aquamarine didn't actually know why she was here so she didn't want to say anything that might get her shattered.

"Alright." She took a breath. "I just hope that there are no hard feelings about what transpired between us on Earth, I was just following orders you see." She said trying to sound as humble as possible. It was kind of difficult for her though.

"Aquamarine, Blue sent you here as a recommendation for my court because you've been causing some problems with other gems." Steven explained. "Care to explain?" Aquamarine blinked a few times in confusion, trying to understand what she'd just been told. Recommendation basically meant 'thrown away'; Blue Diamond was throwing her away. "Aquamarine?" the smaller gem sighed. "Are you alright?" of course she wasn't alright.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're not." He said. "Tell me how you feel about this, and be honest with me."

"I'm upset, and I know that I'm going to be shattered." She said clenching her fists, she was expecting a rose quartz guard to come in, and break her gem into tiny pieces.

"Shatter?" He sounded disgusted. "I'm not going to shatter you!"

"I threatened to kill those humans on Earth, believed an obvious lie to finish my mission, and I assaulted you." She said listing off her two biggest offenses against him. "The latter against a Diamond deserves shattering, please just get it over with." Steven looked over to Pearl who shrugged. He wanted to be hate her for what she did, but she was so ready to die.

Aquamarine refused to beg for her life, if she was going to be shattered then she would die with some sort of dignity. "Aquamarine, you had no idea that I was a Diamond, and neither did I." he said. "I admit that you slamming me into a tree wasn't very nice, and threatening to kill my friends was just evil." He couldn't think of a better word for it. 'I'm not going to mention how quickly she accepted my lie about being my dad even though I already told her that I was Steven, just to get back to Homeworld quicker.' Now that was just lazy. 'Such an obvious lie.'

"If you aren't going to shatter me, then what is my punishment?" maybe she was going to be put in a bubble for the next thousand years, and then demoted; if that was the case then she would rather be shattered.

"Well…" he snapped his fingers. "For your punishment, I'm not only accepting you into my court, but I'm also sending you out on a mission." He paused for dramatic effect. "To Earth, with a grocery list!" Pearl nearly burst out laughing.

"A grocery list?" she asked in confusion.

"A list of things that Connie and I need so we don't starve along with some entertainment items." He stated. "Each item is very specific, and need to be handled with the utmost care as if your life depended on it." Aquamarine stood there listening intently to the instructions that she was being given, and the list. "And, you have to get back here quickly so that none of it goes bad otherwise the money will have been wasted; find Greg Universe so he can help you." She cringed at the word help.

"How can a human help me?" she asked. 'This sounds too easy.'

"Well, you don't really have any knowledge about how Earth money works, and it can all get pretty complicated." He said. "Trust me, it'll make your mission go a lot faster."

"What about the Crystal Gems?"

"Tell them that I sent you, and that I'm doing great." He said. "Also, F12 come on in here." The door opened to reveal a tanned skin rose quartz, her hexagon gem being where her left eye would've been, her pink hair was tied into a high ponytail. She walked in with a wide smile on her face. "F12 here will be your guard."

"Hello!" F12 hugged Aquamarine much to her annoyance. "Aw, you're so cute!" Steven looked to Pearl.

"I think that they'll get along just great."

"If you say so." F12 was a bit more enthusiastic than the others, and she got along great with Amethyst especially. Maybe she could curb Aquamarine's attitude so she was at least 5% less mean.

"Alright have fun you two!" with that said, the two were off to Earth. "Alright whose next?" Pearl looked down at the holographic screen.

"Someone else from Blue Diamond's court, another recommendation, a zircon." She said.

"Send her in!" the door opened moments later. 'Oh.' It was the same zircon that was his defense during the trial, and she looked nervous. "Hey, Zircon!" he greeted happily.

"Greetings, it's good to see that the rumors of your shattering weren't true…oh my stars." Zircon gaped at the sight of Steven who she'd known as Rose Quartz, but she looked different.

"It's good to see you again, how've you been doing?" he asked.

"I-I've been doing fine, Yellow Diamond had me imprisoned for my accusations." She stated. "I was defending Pink Diamond." She sounded like she was in a trance. "Oh stars, am I going to be shattered?" She backed away.

"No, Blue just recommend that I accept you into my court probably because of what happened; sorry." Zircon sighed in slight relief. She wasn't going to be shattered, but her Diamond head just given her away. "You ok?"

"Yes, this is just a lot to take in." she stated. 'I accuse the Diamonds of murdering one of their own, and then I'm given away; it can't get any worse at least.' Now that she was officially in Pink Diamond's court, she would have to change a lot of things immediately . The next few gems Steven met were mostly gems that he was already familiar with such as agates, sapphires, jaspers, peridots, and rubies. 50 gems he'd accepted into his court, and it'd taken him all day.

Homeworld – Steven/Pink Diamond's Room

Steven flopped down onto his bed in exhaustion. "That took longer than expected." Connie said flipping Steven onto his back. "How many gems did you meet with?"

"50." He answered. "Including Aquamarine, the one who kidnapped you and the others." He stated.

"Wait, seriously?" he nodded. "What happened?"

"I accepted her, and then sent her on a grocery run to Earth with F12."

"Aw, come on!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"You sent her to Earth, was that a good idea?" Garnet questioned. "Her victims will remember her very well."

"Trust me, I'm questioning my decision, but Connie and I are running out of food." He said. "I can't leave Homeworld without another Diamond with me, and Yellow and Blue are really busy so asking them is out of the question; sending Aquamarine was the best I could do." He sighed. "She really thought that I was going to shatter her, and she was just going to accept death."

"Her pride prevents her from begging." Garnet said. "She doesn't like showing weakness to others."

"Not surprising since she's Ear 2, and she's much smaller than a the Era 1 aquamarine." Pearl stated.

"Just like Peridot." Connie said. "Her wand is compensation for her small size, she can't control water like Lapis?"

"No, she can't." Pearl said. "It's just her wings that are made of water."

"_Will you stop, you're ruining my moment!"_

The small gem must've really savored her all of her successful missions. "I really don't want to ask, but Pearl is there anything else on the schedule before my break?" eight hours of sleep, and eating were his breaks. Maybe some naps if he could sneak some in.

"Nothing, your schedule is clear." She said. Steven let out a sigh of relief, he envied the Diamonds for their ability to keep working for hours on end without getting tired. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep on Connie's lap.

Steven's Mindscape

The massive pink diamond had even more cracks on it, and now he could make out the humanoid figure inside. "Steven." The voice sounded happy to see him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just kind of tired; Diamond work is really tiring." He said. "How did you manage it all?" he asked. The voice chuckled.

"You figured it out." She sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this, I never ever meant for this all to come crashing down onto you." She said. "This is all my fault."

"Not all of it." He said. "You couldn't have known all of this would happen."

"I lied to the Crystal Gems, and dragged them into my rebellion, my war, and countless gems were shattered because of me." Steven was silent. "Now, you're the one whose paying for it when you shouldn't have to."

"I'm doing this of my own free will, I'm on Homeworld because I chose to be, and I made that deal with White because it's my responsibility to protect Earth in a way that nobody else can." It wasn't right, for a 14 year old child to be taking on such a responsibility. "Besides, this is just another Monday for me." He tried to joke, but Pink knew that her son missed Earth, and his other friends. He wanted to see the off colors who'd likely arrived on Earth days ago. "Thanks for helping me by letting me see your memories, it's helped a lot."

"It's the least I can do, well, it's all I really can do." She sighed. "I'd do more if I could, I'd reverse the changes to your body if I could."

"Not having to use the bathroom so much isn't so bad, and I've gotten used to the hair and eyes." He said. These changes weren't so bad, and he liked having pink hair. The two continued to talk about everything that had happened in Steven's life from the good, to the bad, to the just plain weird. Pink wished that she'd been able to communicate with him through those hard times when he really needed her, when he needed his mother. She wished she could've been there when the others needed her the most. "I needed this."

"We both did." She smiled though Steven couldn't see it. "It's been years since I-"

"Steven!" Connie called.

"She's calling you." She smiled. "Go, you can talk to me any time you want."

"Ok, bye mom!" he exclaimed before disappearing.

"Bye son."

Homeworld – Steven/Pink Diamond's Room

Everyone looked nervous, and with good reason. White Pearl was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him. "I'm up." He yawned. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Pink Diamond, White Diamond has decided to reward you for your hard work." She stated.

"A reward, is she going to help with Earth now?"

"No, it's too early for that." She said. "My Diamond has decided that you're ready to for an off planet assignment."

"Off planet, she's sending me to another planet?"

"That's what I just said, there is a colony that needs to be managed for a bit, it's one of Yellow's." she explained. "I suggest that you take only what's necessary, and your ship has be prepared."

"Tell White I said thanks."

"…" she said nothing, and then left in silence.

"Wow, she's a fun one." Amethyst mocked. "It's like she doesn't have any emotions, like something has been ripped out."

"It must've been White Diamond." Garnet said. Pearl was silent, she knew exactly what happened to her predecessor, but she dared not speak about it. Not on Homeworld.

Chapter 5 End 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yellow had read through the message that White had sent her about what she sent Pink to do. "She took her friends, and pet as well." Yellow said. "Well, at least she's working." She went through the logs of Pink's latest actions. "Not a single gem shattered, that's a surprise." In the past she'd seen Pink shatter gems with her bare hands, back when her temper was short and explosive. Back when she made so many excuses, but now she was different very different. Her body, her voice, and her attitude; yet some things remained the same. "I still can't believe she keeps a faulty amethyst and a fusion with her at all times." What's worse was how she truly believed that there was nothing wrong with them.

She left it alone because Blue didn't want her to push Pink away, and because White told her that Pink was getting work done.

"_If those gems were helping her get work done then there's no real problem, besides out of sight out of mind." _

Finally there was her pet human, she called it Connie. Pink was very attached to it, more so than her previous organic pets. "We finally have her back, and this is what she becomes; that's just great." Still at least she wasn't causing trouble for anyone. "Then there's her obsession with Earth, she wants us to heal those corrupted gems, and White has agreed." She knew what White was doing, she was going to hold up her end of the deal since she wouldn't dare go back on her word. However, she was showing Pink the more 'exciting' parts of being a Diamond. Things that she would like. She wanted Pink to stay on Homeworld once their deal was done. Still, Yellow would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy to have Pink back after so long.

Planet Y148 

Steven and the others had been greeted, and welcomed the Yellow Agate who was extremely excited to meet Pink Diamond. She didn't expect the Diamond to be as short as she'd been told, but the gem didn't lie; this was Pink Diamond. "Please, call me Steven." Apparently she wanted to be called Steven for whatever reason. From the ship came the other gems that she'd been told about along with the human, Pink Diamond's pet. They stood close to the Diamond as to guard him from any attacks.

"Yes, my Steven." She said. "Please, you allow me to escort you to the control building." The motioned to the large building in the distance. It looked just like the one back on the jungle planet that Stevonnie had gotten stranded on.

"Thank you." He said. "What can you tell me about this colony?"

"Well, despite it's atmosphere there is no organic life here which is good for us because it means no resistance." In the distance they could see the sea, trees, and to the north they could make out a massive mountain that was hidden in the clouds. "We've recently discovered that this planet is rich with resources that Homeworld needs." The resource shortage was still something that needed to be addressed. Era 3 was going to be announced soon after all. "If I may ask, do you think that bringing your pet was a-" Yellow Agate was quick to silence herself.

Connie looked to Steven and shrugged, there was no point in getting upset about it; she knew that she wasn't Steven's pet, and Steven didn't treat her like she was lower than him. They were best friends, jam buds, and in his mind she was his equal. That's all that mattered. Yellow Agate took this opportunity to try and get back on subject. "Things have been going excellent here, except for…oh, never mind that."

"Except for what?" Steven asked. "If something is wrong then you have to tell me, better to deal with me than an angry Yellow Diamond right?" Yellow Agate stopped cold.

"I foresee Yellow Diamond shattering you if she finds out about this." Garnet said taking off her new visors, revealing her third eye. "There's a sapphire in here." She stated. Yellow Agate was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Your luminousness, excavation is going a bit slower than anticipated because Yellow Diamond has only come twice, and it's very discouraging for us." She stated. "It's like she doesn't care, I know that she's busy, but managing this planet is getting harder and harder." She explained. "This planet is 260.81 billion mi."

"That's 11 times bigger than Jupiter." Connie stated.

"Yes, this is second biggest planet that we've encountered, the last one took us way to long to finish; my Diamond ended up imprisoning my predecessor because it took longer than expected." She explained. "That was 400 years ago."

"Yeesh, I didn't know Yellow was so strict."

'More like she's a hard ass…literally.' Amethyst chuckled.

"She's going bubble me, I know it…6,038 years of loyalty, and perfection, and this planet is going to be my end."

"We should help her." Connie whispered.

"What, how? We don't have years to waste."

"True, but with the time we'll be here then maybe you could help speed up the process, shave off a few years?" she said. "Moral is down so try increasing it."

"How?"

"By being you." She nudged him forward.

"Um, I'll help as best I can." He said gaining her attention. "You shouldn't be punished for doing your best on a very large task, and Yellow really should've spent more time here since this planet has exactly what Homeworld needs." He stood up straight. "If this was my colony, you'd see me way more often, and you're doing a pretty good job everything considered." The gem lit up with joy. Pink Diamond had just complimented her; something that Yellow Diamond had never done.

"Thank you for your praise." She saluted the small Diamond. "I-I'm not worthy."

"Of course you are." He smiled. Yellow Agate blushed profusely, Steven's smile brought a new sense of hope to her mind. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be put into a bubble.

'It'll take more than a smile to change the Diamonds.' Garnet silently stated.

Planet Y148 – Control Building

They saluted when they saw him, they questioned his appearance, his choice of friends, his intentions, and what the future held in store for them. Steven and Pearl were looking over the reports, with Pearl reading the highlights to him since he still couldn't read the gem language. So far the problems stemmed from the overabundance of needed resources that were hard to cut, and retrieve. The lava flows were in the way of various sites, and they lacked critical gems that could make this all way easier.

"You need at least 11 Lazulis for this planet." Steven said. "Cool the water, and then harvest what comes of it as a temporary fix for the broken tools, and machines until I can requisition some replacements." The water of this planet wasn't the same as water they were used to, there were unknown components inside.

"Getting a Lazuli isn't going to be easy." Pearl stated. "Blue Diamond has most of them in her court because they're rare, and she isn't fond of loaning one of them much less 11." This explained why she was so upset when she saw Lapis on Earth. A rare gem from her court had turned traitor; a superior Era 1 Lazuli at that.

"Hm, I guess that I'll have to be straight with her; give her the facts and make a sound argument." He took a breath. "Alright, hail Blue's diamond line." Pearl nodded, and contacted Blue Diamond directly. The holographic screen opened to reveal Blue Pearl. "Hey, BP!" Steven greeted, the gem waved with a small smile.

"Pearl, who is on my diamond line?" Blue Diamond asked.

"It's Pink Diamond." She answered. Blue quickly picked the screen up.

"Pink?" she smiled.

"Hey, Blue how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, I'm happy that you called." She stated. "It's been so long since we last spoke." It'd been 2 days. "So, I heard about your newest assignment, are you doing alright? Has something happened?"

"That's the thing…" he said. The boy proceeded to explain the colony's condition, and what it lacked. Blue was listening intently to what he was telling her. "And, I'd rather not see Yellow take her frustration out on Yellow Agate."

"I see, that planet really is valuable, and I have to wonder what Yellow is thinking." Blue would certainly have a serious talk with her later. "You didn't call White did you?"

"No, she told me to only use her line for emergencies, and this doesn't scream life or death emergency." He said. 'Not to mention, she'd probably demand more from me just for her help.' That was something White would definitely do. "I just need a bit of assistance with this colony, the results will speak for themselves in the future." Blue began laughing much to everyone's confusion including Blue Pearl. "Blue, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." She calmed herself down before any other gems could hear her. "11 Lazulis, I can only give you the ones from Era 2." She stated. "They're a bit inferior, but Era 1s are preoccupied at the moment."

'She's talking about them like she owns them, like they're her property.' This upset him. 'And calling them inferior, hopefully she doesn't say that to their faces.'

"They'll be there within 2 cycles (2 days), and Pink."

"Yes?"

"You're doing great." She said. "Goodbye." She hung up. Steven let out a long sigh, and slumped down in his chair.

"You did great." Pearl said. "About what she said."

"I get it, that's the way she is, it's the way all the Diamonds are; was mom that way?" he could just ask her, but he wanted to hear it from someone who was with her all those years ago.

"Yes, sometimes…sometimes she was worse, but slowly over time she changed." Pearl smiled. "She became just like you, someone who genuinely cares about the wellbeing of others, and thinks of them first." Yellow Agate didn't know what Pearl was talking about, but she was making her Diamond smile so she was doing her job. For a second he considered asking Lapis to help, but he quickly shoved this idea out of his head; he couldn't ask her to assist Homeworld even if it meant helping him. It just wouldn't be fair. He had to wonder, how was everyone on Earth doing?

Earth – Beach City

Peridot had been working tirelessly for about 3 hours, salvaging communication parts from Yellow and Blue Diamond's ships. They wanted to get in touch with Steven as fast as possible, they'd learned from Aquamarine that the Pink Diamond Line was up and working, but they'd never be able to get through. Peridot enjoyed a challenge. At least the two Diamonds wouldn't find that she was salvaging from their ship. "Connect this wire there…tear that out, and…it's done!" she exclaimed in triumph. "It may have cost me my tablet, but it'll be worth it."

Turning it on, she connected it to the available Gem frequencies, and began connecting. "It's ready?" Bismuth asked.

"Yep, just gotta find the correct frequency, and…there we go!" the line was answered. The screen cleared to show that it was Pearl who answered.

"Pearl?"

"Bismuth, Peridot; how did you get this frequency-oh who cares, it's good to see you both." She said prompting the others minus Steven to come over.

"Hey guys, we're in another planet!" Amethyst exclaimed. "How cool is that."

"It's way bigger than Earth." Connie said. "And it has a breathable atmosphere, just like Earth."

"Wait, I thought you were on Homeworld; what happened?" The 4 cringed.

"Well…" Pearl proceeded to explain what Steven had done in order to save the corrupted gems with Lapis arriving in the middle of it. Now the Crystal Gems on Earth stood in shock.

"I know I told him to roar like one of them, but I didn't think-"

"He made a deal with White Diamond?!" Lapis exclaimed. "Has he lost his mind?!" she was grabbing at her hair.

"No, but he believes that he can keep the Earth safe by helping Homeworld." Garnet stated. "It's the best situation we could get, realistically."

"The planet we're on is one of Yellow Diamond's newest colonies, and it has everything that Homeworld needs; thankfully there's no life on this planet." Pearl paused. "Well, no animal or intelligent life anyway."

"How is Steven holding up?" Lapis asked now a little bit calmer.

"Diamond work is really getting to him, he's doing his best not to show it, but he's tired and he's making decisions that aren't exactly easy; he had to ask Blue Diamond for help." Amethyst stated. "He had to ask for like 11 Lazulis." She stated. "No offense Lapis?" she wasn't exactly sure if it sounded offensive.

"I'm not offended, but it couldn't have been easy asking Blue Diamond for help."

"Yeah, and she made it sound like Era 2 Lazulis were inferior." To this Lapis looked a bit nervous.

"That's because Era 2 Lazulis need to be in mostly groups of 3 or 4 to be effective, while a single Era 1 like me can do much better in less time." She explained. "The same goes for Aquamarines, Era 1s were normally my height, but now." They'd all met Aquamarine so now her attitude made a bit more sense.

"That's why the Diamond's are searching frantically for better planets, they need better quality gems for Era 3." Pearl stated. "And, they got lucky with this one."

"Era 3, it's possible that they want Steven to be the one who announces it." She said. "But, that would mean making him responsible for its progression, Era 2 was Yellow Diamond's responsibility, and Era 1 was White Diamond; will Steven live through Era 3?"

"He's half human." Bismuth said.

"But with the eyes and the hair changes, he's losing his humanity, and becoming more gem." Pearl stated. "So, it's possible that he'll have an extended lifespan, but nothing guaranteed." There was silence. They'd shoved it in the back of their minds for as long as they could, the question that haunted them. Would Steven die like a normal human, would he die of old age?

"I think that at some point, Steven will stop aging." Connie stated. "I mean, doesn't it make sense that as his powers get stronger his gem side would get stronger too so logically it would spread, but he just sped up the process." She said voicing her thoughts. "That's just how I see it though." Maybe, this was just simple hope, but it was comforting and the best they had.

'Nice job.' Garnet silently praised.

"Hey, could you guys give my parents a message to let them know that I'm ok?" Connie asked. "They're probably really worried about me." She said.

In his chair, Steven continued to work, but he could hear everything they were saying. He wanted to talk to those on Earth, but he couldn't; not yet anyway. Still, he was glad to know that they were safe and alright. That was all that mattered. They began talking about the off colors and Lars, and how they were doing. Everyone was safe; that was his end goal.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The differences between the Lapis they knew, and the Lapis Lazulis that they were looking at was plain as day. Their wings were a bit smaller, their gems were darker, and on their body were dark blue marking like ones seen on Jaspers. The Lazulis looked nervous as they saluted the Diamond that they'd been loaned to; one of them looked ready to cry. "Are you guys ok, you've only been here 10 minutes." He looked to the Lazuli with the gem on her left arm.

"We're fine, it's just that…may I speak freely?"

"Go for it."

"Well, when we were told that we'd be serving the great Pink Diamond, we were warned about your…appearance."

"Not quite what you were expecting, right?" Steven laughed. "That's a normal reaction I get, and I'm used to it." He could easily change, but Stevonnie was a risk they couldn't take. "You may see me change my appearance from time to time so heads up."

"But, your current form is perfect." There it was, the compliment; something that Blue Diamond was used to. She was the most aristocratic of the Diamonds of course. After informing them of the situation and what the colony needed them for. After sending them to their duties, Steven found himself without anything to do. Everything was on autopilot so to say. The gems were out doing their jobs, thus giving him a break.

He and Connie were eating lunch in peace. "Think Yellow will be upset?" He asked.

"Why would she be upset?"

"I am kind of overstepping my bounds here, plus I get the feeling that she's already upset with me." He said. "Since I don't act like a proper Diamond." Connie gave him a confused look. "I'm overly familiar with the gems in my employ, I have as she puts it 'faulty friends', and I'm not exactly fluent in gem language." He listed off the three biggest problems Yellow had with him. "And, Blue is a little bit more tolerant, but I know that she's silently judging." He took a big bite out of his sandwich. "And, White…I'm not sure about her yet."

"Have you tried to actually talk to Yellow?" she asked. "I know it sounds weird, but try seeing things from her point of view." She said. "She thought that her sister died, she spent 6,000 years believing that, and then it turns out her sister didn't die, but really started a rebellion, and then faked her own death thus abandoning her family." She took a breath. "The feeling of abandonment is fresh so she's likely struggling with her emotions."

"Yellow Diamond, struggling with her emotions; you're kidding right?" Amethyst asked.

"No, just because she's a dictator doesn't mean that she doesn't have emotions other than anger." She stated. "Everyone has a soft spot when it comes to family, even gems; just look at you guys."

"Us?"

"Yeah, the Crystal Gems are like one big family the way you support each other, care about each other, and defend each other; you've become more than a rebel group." She explained. There was silence as they looked to each other. Connie had a point, plus it took all three of them to raise Steven.

"Huh, she has a good point." Garnet smiled. Steven smiled, Connie really was a great and smart friend; he was happy that she was here with him.

5 Days Later - Homeworld – Throne Room

Looking over the reports, Yellow and Blue had to admit that they were impressed by Pink's progress. Despite her being overly familiar with the lower gems, she would need to be reminded that she was a Diamond, and the purpose of lower gems. "She's done well with the Lazulis that I sent." Blue said happily. "And, no temper tantrums or outbursts." The reports were mostly good, everything was going well. "Yellow, we should reward her."

"For doing her job?" Yellow asked. "You're joking."

"Come now, we'll give her something that she actually needs." She said trying to reason with Yellow. "Like a new palanquin, she's been walking everywhere." Yellow looked at Blue in surprise, she figured that her fellow Diamond had already gotten Pink a new palanquin.

"Fine, Pearl send a message to my beryl; have a new palanquin for Pink built in 2 cycles (2 days)." She ordered.

"Yes, my Diamond." 2 cycles was cutting it close, but Beryl was used to such a demand. Little did the two Diamonds know, they might soon lose a few of their own gems to Pink's charm.

Earth – Beach City – Nighttime

Greg was oddly calm for a man whose son was on another planet, but he trusted the Crystal Gems, and he trusted Steven. Still, he had to admit that the Rose Quartz F12 did being up some fond memories he had with Rose. As for that other gem, Aquamarine, he did his best to help her with her anger problems. Teaching her how to use money had been pretty fun though.

"Greg." he looked up to see Lars. "Hey."

"Lars, hey." He greeted. "How ya doing?"

"Great, I'm really glad to be back on Earth." He said sitting down. "The off colors are loving it here too."

"I know, Rhodonite was here a couple hours ago asking about clothes of all things, she was talking about changing her image." He explained. "I pointed her to Sadie since I don't know the first thing about women's clothing."

"Yeah…"

"Lars, you're worried about your condition, and you can't talk with your-"

"Am, I ever going to die?" he asked. Greg was silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Lion is hundreds of years old, and he was resurrected the same way you were." The older man couldn't beat around the Bush when it came to something like this. "I don't know, but…you'll outlive your parents." Just as a child should. "Your condition could be different, but I don't have all the answers; sorry."

"It's ok, thanks for being honest." Lars said.

"No problem." Greg was used to the weird and alien, but that didn't make him immune to the complex feelings that came with the experiences. But, he had his family and that was what mattered.

Planet Y148 – Control Building – Nighttime

Steven and Connie were fast asleep, leaving the Crystal Gems and F12 up; the latter had grown used to her Diamond not moving for 8 hours. From what she'd been told, this was her Diamond's way of regaining her energy. The same with the food that her Diamond, and Connie absorbed; they called it eating.

She and a Amethyst that had been made on the planet were guarding the building's entrance. The amethyst wasn't very conversational, she was quiet and serious. The total opposite of the Amethyst she was friends with. That what she said they were, friends, and it made her feel good. 'Well, at least we aren't being attacked or anything.' However she was ready to fight in order to protect her Diamond, she was ready to sacrifice her life at a moments notice. If her shattering meant that her Diamond would be unharmed then she would happily die. That was her purpose after all, and she had to keep her Diamond safe from any threats.

?'s Mindscape

It was white, all white; the opposite of his own mindscape. "Where am I?" he looked around only to find that he was alone, at least that's what he thought. "Mom, are you there?" he walked around a bit, but found nobody. Yet for some reason he felt like he was being watched. The half gem suddenly bumped into something.

"Starlight?" he looked up to see White Diamond looking down at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I—I don't know." He stated while backing away. "I didn't mean to come here." He explained. White was silent for a few moments, she continued to smile, but she felt a bit of annoyance by the sudden intrusion. "To be honest, I can't always control this power, and I don't really…" he trailed off unable to continue because he was to fearful of the giant woman.

"Be careful Steven." She said causing his eyes to widen. "The humans you love so much aren't as innocent as you think; they will destroy each other."

"Wait, did you just-" with that he was expelled from White's mind.

"It appears that I won't have to do much." She smirked.

The Next Day – Y148 – Control Building

"So, she called you by your name, and then kicked you out?" They were gathered around.

"Yeah, and it was weird because she seemed genuinely concerned." Steven said. "But, she also said that humans aren't as innocent as I think, and that they'll destroy each other."

"That's ridiculous." Pearl said.

"Yeah, she's just trying to mess with your head." Amethyst said.

"Yeah, I hope…" Unknown to them, White did know things about Earth that they didn't, and they would be wise to prepare for the worst.

The holographic screen suddenly came up. "A Diamond is calling, it's Yellow." Steven immediately got up and ran toward the giant seat. He jumped up, and sat down. "You ready?" Steven nodded in affirmation. Yellow Diamond appeared on the screen, she looked as stoic as ever.

"Hey Yellow, how ya doing?" he asked.

"Fine." She said. "My colony, how is it progressing?" she questioned.

"It's going great, we're making good time." He said.

"Blue and I saw your reports; you're rather familiar with your gems apparently, care to explain?" Yellow asked. Steven glanced to Pearl who simply shrugged.

"Well, it makes things easier for me and for the gems; if they see that I genuinely care about them then-"

"You are a Diamond." She stood up. "Giving them pet names, chatting with them, and trying to be their friend is not something you need to be doing!" Yellow exclaimed. "The sole purpose of lower gems is to serve the Diamond Authority that governs Homeworld, and that is us; their feelings don't matter!" They could see Yellow Pearl backing away.

"Well they matter to me!" Steven exclaimed slamming his hand down, creating a spider web crack along the massive chair. Connie knew that this was going to get worse so she ushered everyone out minus Pearl who opted to stay to calm Steven down during the aftermath.

Once outside, they saw Yellow Agate. "It's best you not go in there right now." Garnet said.

"Yeah, he's arguing with Yellow Diamond about his…conduct with the gems here." The F12 said. "Give Pearl a while to calm him down."

"Come now, how bad could it-" the massive chair that had been attached to the floor was suddenly thrown straight through the building, and through the air like it weighed nothing. Everyone had ducked down in fear of being hit by anything else. They looked at each other nervously, even the stoic amethyst was freaked out.

Pearl stepped out the somehow still working door, she looked calm despite Steven's angry outburst. "Steven and Yellow Diamond are not on good terms anymore, a new chair is needed, and I will need at least 33 minutes to calm Steven down." She said.

"What happened in there?" Amethyst asked.

"Let's just say that some things were said, and we'll leave it at that." She looked to Connie. "We're also going to need Stevonnie after Steven has calmed down." She sighed. 'Pink's temper, it's starting to show; hopefully it's just a quick phase.' Why did Yellow Diamond have to be so difficult?

Chapter 7 End 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Let's focus on a special gem this chapter. Also, aside from the Crystal Gems, Connie, F12, and a few others; most other gems use female pronouns when referring to Steven, and call him Pink.

Chapter 8

Blue Diamond stared at the report that one of her Lazulis had sent her about Pink, and it wasn't good. Pink and Yellow had a bit of a argument about Pink's behavior around lower gems, and the two had started yelling at each other rather quickly. "She threw a chair?" There was a picture of the damage, she was surprised that Pink had done that while she was so small. "I'm on damage control, of course." White certainly wasn't going to get involved so it was up to her as usual. "How to handle Pink, I have to do something before she and Yellow meet again, but what to do?" she sighed. Pink was different from how she was back then.

Homeworld – Pink Diamond's Palace – Zircon's Office

Zircon had been going over the various files about the members of Pink Diamond's court. Thy were the smallest court on Homeworld, and had little to no influence. The only real unique thing about them was how most of their guards, and soldiers were Rose Quartz gems. Zircon turned to the Star Sapphire who she had planned to see.

A newly made Era 2 Star Sapphire, a rarity by all means just like a padparadscha. She had oddly short dark blue hair, with a single white streak. "I foresaw our meeting, and I decided to come a bit early."

"Oh, uh, thank you your clarity." She said.

"I know what you want to know." She moved her bangs to reveal here white eye. "You have no need to worry for the time being, everything will be fine, we'll all be fine." Zircon let out a loud sigh of relief, she was already stressed out enough.

Star Sapphire was rare, but she also had a rather unique second ability that she would have to speak to her Diamond about. She hadn't told anyone about it as a precaution, she didn't want to risk being taken away from the pink court. The gems here were so kind to her, plus this kindness was all she knew, and she loved serving Pink Diamond. She'd rather be shattered than be taken away from her Diamond.

"Your clarity, how do you feel about the fusion that our Diamond keeps with her at all times, Garnet?" Zircon asked. "It's-"

"She." Star Sapphire corrected. "She is a ruby and sapphire fused, and she provides emotional support for our Diamond so I am grateful for her…controversial existence." The rules and beliefs that Homeworld held were inside of her programming, and that wouldn't change. The fusion Garnet would make her gem itch something fierce every time she was near her. It felt uncomfortable, annoying, almost disgusting, but she resisted these feelings as best she could. For her own sake, she had a purpose, and a duty to her Diamond that she would perform to the best of her abilities.

1 Cycle (Day) Later – Y148

Star Sapphire hadn't expected to be called by Pink Diamond, but she was always ready to serve. She was being escorted to her Diamond by an amethyst and a rose quartz guard. From what she'd seen so far the colony was coming along very nicely. She was brought to the Control Building, and she took notice of the repaired hole. Upon entering she immediately began to itch upon see the fusion, Garnet. 'Of course she's here.' Pink Diamond's full entourage was there.

"Star Sapphire is here." The pearl said prompting Pink to stand up, her form now bigger and suitable to her name. The Diamond turned around and looked at her with a smile. Star Sapphire bowed.

"My Diamond, I've come as requested; how may I be of assistance?" she asked. Upon looking up, she saw that Pink Diamond was inches away from her, and kneeling down. "M-my Diamond?"

"Come, I want to speak with you." She lowered her hand. Star Sapphire looked to her giant hand in confusion that quickly turned to shock.

"I—I couldn't, I wouldn't dare to even touch you!" she said.

"Please, I want to hear you clearly when we speak, and our height difference makes it rather difficult." She explained. Star Sapphire was very hesitant to do so, but she relented and stepped onto her Diamond's hand. Pink stood up, lifting her while she did. "Pearl, can you please arrange the incoming messages while I'm away?" Why didn't she just order the pearl to do it? It wasn't like she'd be able to refuse after all.

"No problem Steven." Pearl said.

'Steven, that's what they call her.' She didn't understand the name at all, or that pearl's tone. It didn't hold the proper amount of respect that it should.

"Now, let's go." Pink said before walking out of the building with Star Sapphire in tow. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Hold on." Star Sapphire quickly grabbed onto Pink's thumb just in time. The Diamond sprinted off at high speed. "So, are you enjoying your time in the Pink Court?" she asked.

"My role as-"

"I didn't ask about your role, I want to know about how you're doing." She specified. "How are you feeling, and be honest."

"I'm very scared right now…oh my stars!" Pink had just jumped off of a cliff, and into the air. They went higher and higher, but they slowed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she looked to where her Diamond was looking, and her eye widened. The sunshine glistened on the sea. The mountains in the distance were large, and imposing. While the trees created a blanket of green over the land.

"Yes, yes it is." She said.

"I understand the need to colonize planets now, but I'd like to avoid touching planets with life on them; with life like Earth for instance."

"That's the planet your pet is from, correct?" Pink sighed.

"Her name is Connie, she isn't my pet, and yes she's from Earth." They began descending. "Now, about why I called you here." Finally, she could show her Diamond that she was useful. "I need to know about any actions that the other Diamonds will make that'll effect me, and my court." she stated.

"Oh." She said surprised by the rather serious request. Was there something going on between her and the other Diamonds, or maybe just one? "As, you wish." Her Diamond obviously had a logical reason for wanting this, and she would give it to her. Star Sapphire revealed her eye, and for a few moments she was silent. "I see Blue Diamond suggesting that you throw a ball, and you agreeing to do so." She said. Pink gave her a curious look. "In 3 cycles."

"You can see that far into the future? That's impressive!" Star Sapphire blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, my Diamond." She said with a smile. The two gracefully landed on the ground. 'I made my Diamond happy!' she internally squealed with joy. Star Sapphire was so happy that she'd completely forgotten to tell her Diamond about her special ability, she could see much farther into the future than a normal Sapphire could, and she knew how the ball would end.

Chapter 8 End 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The programming of a Diamond is a very hard thing to fight. Also, a short chapter.

Chapter 9 

Steven stared at the message that Blue had sent him. Yellow wasn't going to be able to attend the Ball, she was busy with something that he didn't need to worry about. He was a little bit glad that Yellow wasn't able to come, as bad as that sounded. He wasn't sure if she'd calmed down as much as he had, but they were family, and family members fought with each other once in a while so she couldn't stay mad forever. So, it would be just him and Blue unless White decided to attend, but it would be a miracle if she came out of her head.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." when they came back to Homeworld, Garnet had put up a sign over the door. Knock first, and wait for permission to enter. The gem who entered weren't who they were expecting.

"Pink Diamond. " it was Blue Pearl. "My Diamond has sent me to assist you in preparing the Ball, she feels that in your absence you may have forgotten how Homeworld Balls work." While Pearl could've explained it to him, he felt it would be best to let Blue Pearl complete her assignment.

Homeworld – Throne Room

Pearl knew that she could do this herself, she'd been to most of the Balls that Pink Diamond held. "While the members of your court dance, you will here on your elevated throne, from there you may accept or reject members of your court while my Diamond does the same." Blue Pearl explained.

"Steven the members of your court will dance for you." Pearl stated.

"That sounds so boring." Amethyst stated.

"Compared to human parties, it is a bit stale." She admitted. No food or drinks, the music would be boring, and most of all it would all be mostly repetitive. "But, this Ball is a chance to inspire; your gems will show you their best possible selves just like you need to show them your best possible self." She explained. The door suddenly opened, and Blue Pearl saluted to her Diamond.

"The renegade pearl sis absolutely right." Blue said. "Surprisingly." Pearl rolled her eyes. "But, I hope that you aren't thinking of bringing your Earth friends."

"Yeah, I planned to." He said. "They mean too much to me, and leaving them behind is out of the question, Blue they're precious to me; more than you know." Garnet quickly wiped away a tear before anyone could notice. "Isn't Blue Pearl precious to you, I mean you wouldn't leave her behind would you?"

"Pink, she's my pearl, my 3rd pearl." Blue said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Don't you remember what happened to my 2nd pearl, what you did?" Steven looked confused. "Oh, you don't remember; ju—just forget I said anything." She said. "Alright, you can bring your Pearl of course, and your pet I suppose." Connie was getting really sick and tired of gems not knowing her name. "As for the faulty amethyst, she will have to come in with the guard, but she'll need limb enhancers to meet her height requirements."

'Of course.' Amethyst sighed.

"The sapphire will have to come in with the other sapphires, and the ruby will have to enter with the guard." Before Steven could argue, Garnet spoke up.

"I'm not coming."

"Garnet?" She kneeled down, and put both hand on Steven's shoulders.

"Trust me, this will go better with me…not being there." She said with a smile. "Remember, future vision."

"At least the sapphire in there has some sense." Blue said. Garnet took a deep breath, and repressed the urge to yell obscenities at the Diamond.

Homeworld – Pink Diamond/Steven's Room

Connie was glad that she opted to bring the dress that she'd worn to Garnet's wedding, she asked the pebbles to make one little adjustment. There were now four pink lines that started from the back and converged at the chest to create the pink diamond insignia. Steven was in his Pink Diamond form. "I wonder how everyone on Earth is doing." Connie said.

"Worried most likely, I mean we've been gone for a while now, but it hasn't been an entire month ." Steven stated. "Speaking of Earth, I'm going to have to send Aquamarine on another grocery run." They were running low on food once again, as evident by the nearly empty fridge that they'd been able to make. She was the only Aquamarine in his court, and hopefully she would get used to making regular trips to Earth even though she wasn't fond of the planet. "F12, please make sure that she behaves."

"Will do!" she said.

"Alright, it's time." He said before heading out with Pearl and Connie.

Homeworld – Throne/Ball Room

Steven had mentally prepared himself for boredom, and it was a good thing he had because so far the music was the one thing that was getting on his nerves. But watching his court dance brought him a sense of pride, as if this is what these jades were meant to do for him; even their compliments brought him pride. Lustrous, shining, beautiful, sparkling; these were only a few of the words they used to describe him. 'The way they dance, it's like they've rehearsed; then again this isn't the first time they've done this.' His eyes glowed for a split second. 'My gems.'

That's what they were after all since they were part of his court; they belonged to him. Their lives belonged to him. 'Wait, what am I thinking?!' he bit his tongue. 'They're in my court, but they don't belong to me; they aren't my property!' was this the Diamond programming getting stronger? He had to fight it, fight off these thoughts that went against what he believed in. He couldn't lose himself otherwise Earth was screwed. Steven glanced to Blue.

The larger Diamond was certainly enjoying herself while he was trying to so the same. Despite his pride, he wanted to dance, he wanted to dance with Connie. Maybe they could have a private dance after this? He then took notice of two gems in particular, a duo who he'd accepted into his court. One had been from Yellow's court while the other was from Blue's court. 'They're standing awfully close to each other.' He thought with a smile. Subtly they smiled at each other.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Pink?" Blue asked.

"Yes, I'm enjoying myself very much." He said.

As the dance continued, Pearl glanced at Blue Pearl, she was nervous. The others couldn't tell, but she could.

_With a single squeeze, she shattered the smaller gem._

Blue Diamond's 2nd Pearl, the one that Pink shattered with malicious intent, and without mercy. 'I hope that Steven doesn't do something so horrible.' He was fighting the superior Diamond programming even now. She then looked to Connie, and her worry began to waver. The boy would be alright, they would both be alright.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peridot had been looking to the sky for what felt like an eternity. Watching and waiting for any sign of Pink Diamond's ship to enter the atmosphere; waiting for them to come home. She could simply call, but she wanted to be the first one to greet them when they came back. "Still waiting?" Lars asked.

"Obviously." Peridot said. "You don't think they'll replace me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if they find another Era 2 Peridot on Homeworld, and decide that they want her instead of me?" She said. "Or an Era 1, they don't need limb enhancers, and Steven already has some in his court."

"You really think that Steven is just going to let you get kicked out?" Lars chuckled. "He's way too kind, and doesn't give up on people; it can be really annoying times, but I guess it's the best part of him." He said. "Don't worry about it too much, I bet that-"

"Look!" she suddenly exclaimed. It was a ship, but it wasn't a Diamond ship. Lars recognized it, and so did Peridot. "Oh great." The ship landed, and a few minutes later it opened to reveal F12 and Aquamarine. The latter adorned the Pink Diamond symbol. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I'm the best at what I do, and my Diamond wanted the best." Aquamarine said. F12 had stopped listening, she was looking around as her Quartz programming began kicking in. There was a reason she was kept by her Diamond's side at all times.

A terrifying roar was heard, and something jumped out from the sea straight at Aquamarine who wouldn't be able to react in time. Almost immediately it was tackled to the ground by F12. "What is that thing?!" Aquamarine exclaimed.

"A corrupted Quartz!" F12 exclaimed before picking it up and slamming it into the ground. It was at least 10x her size, and looked stronger, but she was by far the strongest Rose Quartz of them all. "This is what our Diamond wishes to cure." The corrupted gem got back up, and glared at her. "Come on!" she summoned her weapon, a large double edged sword. In a single slash she poofed it. "That was easy." She said. Peridot quickly bubbled it, and sent it into the Temple.

Aquamarine sighed. "Great, give me another reason to never want to come to this planet." She said. "Now, where is the human, Greg?" as bad as she thought she had it, someone else was going to have it worse.

The Next Day – Homeworld – Pink Diamond/Steven's Room

White Diamond's pearl was standing on the balcony, and as usual she had a message. "Pink Diamond, my Diamond would like to congratulate you on your most recent accomplishment." She said. Was the Ball really that much of an accomplishment? "However, due to recent developments White Diamond requires that you start a new colony of your own, she is hesitant, but your skills as a Diamond are needed."

"Oh." Steven said. "Crystal Gems, we need to huddle up." He said. They quickly huddled up.

"She has us trapped." Garnet stated.

"Colonies can take hundreds of years to complete, and if we reject then she can put off helping the corrupted gems; keeping us here wouldn't be hard either." Pearl stated.

"So, what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven?" they looked to him. "What do we do?" They were looking to their leader, the leader of the Crystal Gems, and the Pink Court. The boy was silent. White Diamond did have them in a bind, and she knew that they knew it. "Steven?" there were millions of thoughts racing through his mind, he had to think of something, he couldn't let White win this; there had to be a loophole that he could exploit.

'Mom, I need help.' Pink eyes glowed for a few seconds before dying down. "I'll get us closer to Earth." He said before turning around. "I know a planet that's perfect for colonization." He said hoping that this would work.

5 Days Later – Moon Base

Jupiter, Steven had chosen Jupiter as his colony, and White had agreed. By now she would've found out that it was near Earth, but it was too late as the colonization was starting. "I can see Earth." Connie stated. "Man, it's so close considering our method of travel."

"Shame the observation orb isn't linked to Earth anymore, we could've watched everyone from here like Lapis did." Steven said.

"Thankfully, they were able to give you a new, and upgraded control console." Pearl said. "Because…" she opened up the video message controls, and activated it. "We can communicate with the colony and Earth." The call was answered.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed. Behind her was everyone, including the off colors.

"Guys!" he smiled. The boy was happy to see everyone, including Garnet and Amethyst who'd gone back to Earth.

"Where's Connie?" Ms. Maheswaran asked prompting Steven to move aside so that Connie could speak to her mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Connie, you're safe, thank god."

"Of course, I'm safe I'm with Steven." She stated.

"Garnet told me about everything that happened on Homeworld, you're on the moon?"

"Yeah, the view is just amazing." She stated. "You should come up and visit." Such a suggestion wasn't out of the realm of possibility. "Also, there's been a…" she trailed off. "Actually, there's something that we have to tell all if you."

"No, it's something I have to say." Steven said prompting Connie to move a bit so everyone could see Steven. "White Diamond knew about the off colors and Lars leaving Homeworld, and taking Emerald's ship; she knew about everything." He said much to their horror.

"_The Earth is harboring fugitives like that pearl and ruby fusion, that disfigured rutile, and that thing made of 6 gems that calls itself Fluorite; there's a shatter on sight order for them." White stated. Did she not know about Padparadscha? "Emerald really wants revenge and her ship back so I can't imagine what she'd do if she ever found out where the off colors are." _

"_But, she doesn't does she?" Steven asked in a panic._

"_No, not yet, and even if she did she wouldn't be able to harm them if they were say…" _

"_What?"_

"_Part of a court." She said. White was disgusted by the thought of off colors, so why was she doing this? The massive Diamond had the off colors fate in her hands, with a single word she could end them. _

"_My court, I thought you didn't approve of-" _

"_I despise off colors with a burning passion." Her expression didn't show it, but she was angry. "So, are they part of your court or are they to be shattered?" she asked. "I'm doing this for your own good Starlight."_

She was insane, there was no other way to put it. "So, we're part of the Pink Court now?" Rhodonite asked now even more confused than scared.

"Yeah?" Steven said nervously. "Sorry, but I didn't have any other choice, and I would've asked but at the time I didn't have a chance."

"Well…it's not like we…can go back…to Homeworld." Fluorite said. "At least now…we don't have to worry…about being shattered."

"White Diamond is just…" Left Rutile started.

"Beyond scary." Right Rutile finished.

"I have just had a wonderful vision!" Padparadscha exclaimed. "Pink Diamond otherwise known as Steven has accepted us into his court!"

"White is holding the Earth hostage, but she won't openly say it." Connie said. "Plus, giving Steven a colony; I think that she's desperate to keep him involved."

"The resource shortage happened after Pink Diamond was 'shattered'." Peridot stated. "It makes sense she would need Steven, and as for the colony." She winced. "I think she's counting on all of your human ties dying off before the colony is even close to finished; since humans live short lives compared to gems."

"Wait, so dad and everyone in Beach City?!"

"Including me." Connie said. "If that's her play, then she knows that you'll live a lot longer than a normal human." White truly was a cruel gem. Her plans were so simple, yet incredibly effective. Everyone was silent at the revelation.

'Unless—no!' He shook the idea out of his head. This had all just taken a dark turn, White knew more than she let on, and he needed to get a step ahead of her for his own sake. Otherwise, he would become a permanent part of the Diamond Authority.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The flowers were wilted, and the place was in ruins due to neglect. This place was once a place of fun and excitement for Pink, and her friend now stood as a reminder of what once was. One would wonder why Stevonnie had come. "There she is." Pearl said pointing to the lone gem standing there with vines around her feet. "Spinel!" she called prompting the gem to turn around. She looked different.

Her pink complexion was darker, her eyes were now magenta, and her hair was now styled into a pair of spiky pigtails. The most disturbing part were the three black lines underneath both of her eyes, like running mascara. Her clothing now consisted of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. Her gemstone located which was in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an upside-down heart.

It had been so long since she'd seen Pearl, but where was Pink? That's when she noticed the tall gem that was walking beside her. The eyes and gemstone didn't lie. "P—Pink?" Spinel finally moved after 6,000 year of waiting. Stevonnie who was now the same height as Opal, kneeled down and opened their arms. Spinel jumped into Stevonnie's embrace.

"You won Spinel." They said. "And, you won't be left alone like that again I promise." Spinel tightened her grip. 'Mom/Pink really did a number on her.' They silently stated. "Come on, let's go to the Moon Base, I have a new colony."

"_I left her there, she's probably still there."_

'I can't believe mom/Pink Diamond would just leave her like that, actually I can totally believe it.' Stevonnie sighed. At least, they got to Spinel before this could get bad.

A Week Later – Moon Base

Spinel had watched in confusion and shock when Stevonnie unfused, and seeing Steven's true form only served to confuse her even more. The boy had been waking up every day to see her staring at him, she'd been watching him for 8 straight hours every time he went to sleep. Spinel was clingy, unhinged, and very paranoid that he would leave her alone just like Pink did. There were times when Pearl suggested that they bubble her because she was dangerous.

Steven and Connie had been doing their best to give her the attention that she needed. Not to mention the support. The gem didn't want to play any games, she just didn't want to be left alone. As evident by her currently freaking out because Steven had gotten a message about coming down to Jupiter. "You gonna leave me again, huh?!" she looked like she was going to break down crying. "You gonna leave me alone for another 6,000 years?!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'm not my mom, I won't leave you like she did!" Spinel's entire body was shaking. Pearl and F12 looked to each other, both ready to poof Spinel should she attack Steven. The paranoid gem seemed to calm down by Steven's proclamation. "Spinel, I don't abandon my friends, and you're my friend." Connie put her hand on Spinel's shoulder, and gave her a smile.

"Your my friend too." She said.

"R—really?" Connie nodded in affirmation. "Alright, alright." She was now calm enough to where Pearl and F12 could slightly let their guard down.

Jupiter – Control Building

Spinel hadn't been to any other planet, not even Homeworld since the Diamonds had put her on Pink's Garden. But, now she was getting to see what Pink had wanted for so long. "Pretty." She said looking up at the storm clouds.

"They're way stronger than the storm's on Earth." Connie stated. "It's why this building is so big." It had 2 levels, and was strong enough to take the storms abuse. "But, it is really pretty."

"Excuse me." The two turned around to see a peridot, she was Era 2 as evident by her limb enhancers. Her gem was located on her navel, and her outfit was both green and pink; of course while adorning the Pink Diamond symbol. As for her hair, it was shaped like a star. The two moved out of her way, and continued on behind Steven and Pearl. The peridot who'd been looking at her screen looked to one of her messages, and upon reading it she turned back around. 'Show my reports to Pink Diamond personally?!' She silently exclaimed. 'Oh stars, did I do something wrong?!' She began to panic as she followed the group to the Control Room. 'I'm not even the manager, she's on the 2nd floor!'

Upon reaching the Control Room, she stopped and let the door close; Pink Diamond preferred gems to knock on the door and then wait for permission to enter. Apparently it was an Earth custom, and considered polite. It actually made sense to her. She waited a few minutes before knocking with her fingers. "Enter." She took a breath before doing so. "Peridot A21, it's good to see you." Steven said.

"You're looking luminescent as ever, my Diamond." She saluted.

"Aw, thank you, so what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was told to give my report to you personally." She stated.

"Alright, let's hear it." He said.

"We've started development on the Prime Kindergarten, and it's going smoothly." She stated. "Harvesting tools are being set up, but we're waiting for the full shipment to be delivered from Homeworld." She was looking directly at her screen. "As per your orders, we've made sure that there's no organic life on the planet." Steven let out a sigh of relief. You never know until you checked. "The elements inside the soil should allow us to produce good quality gems that should rival Era 1 gems such as lazulis and sapphires for your court; including rose quartz soldiers." This got a reaction, Steven didn't know that more rose quartz gems would be created. "However there is still a minuscule chance of a gem being off color, we'll have it shattered on sight."

"No." Steven said.

"My Diamond?"

"The other Diamonds may despise off colors, but I do not; any off colors that come into existence on this planet belong to the Pink Court." He said. "Let this order be known to every gem on this colony, bring the off colors to me, and I shall decide their place." He was shining. Peridot A21 didn't understand why her Diamond would even bother with off colors or why she would show such mercy to defective gems, but this was her order and it would be followed. "The same goes for any unauthorized fusions between different gems." His thoughts went to Lemon Jade, and how he only wanted her to fuse in his Palace so that she wouldn't be caught by the other Diamonds or members from their court.

F12 had seen her Diamond show kindness to all kinds of gems, and sometimes it was confusing. He was never cruel to anyone, and he despised the act of shattering. To him all life was precious. "Also, make sure that none of the other Diamonds find out about this order, I'd rather not have Yellow and Blue calling to berate me about my conduct again." Yellow had calmed down, and Blue was happy so he didn't want to spoil her mood. "Send me a copy of the Kindergarten placements for the future, there's a very special gem who I want to consult; it's nothing personal, but we are a bit understaffed at the moment."

"A special gem?"

"A good friend of mine on Earth, she was very good at her job." He stated. Peridot A21 had to wonder about what gem would still be on Earth, and who her Diamond trusted on a planet that was still thriving with organic life. Not to mention, it's where she'd been presumed to be shattered. But, she would do as her Diamond wanted.

35 Minutes Later

"So, what do you think?" Steven asked. Peridot was on the holographic screen, and had been examining the data that Steven had sent her. She had a new look with a larger golden visor, a gold star replacing the Yellow Diamond symbol, and dark green stars on both her knees.

"Well, I'm not surprised you needed a second opinion, and it was smart of you to come to an expert such as myself." She said with pride. "Also, the manager must be the dumbest clod I've ever seen; she missed all the important veins in the planet!" she exclaimed. "There are a bunch of stable veins that she missed, this is just plain incompetence." She sounded angry. "Steven, you have to meet with her face to face, and berate her otherwise she'll make more mistakes like this; this could've ruined your colony."

"Thanks Peridot, really saved me there." Steven said.

"I may be a Crystal Gem, but I'm still an expert when it comes to the reason I was created." Steven had to admit that Peridot was cute when she was worked up like this. "Maybe, I should come and have a look for myself, the new defenses for Beach City are done, and ready."

"New defenses?"

"Yes." Pearl said. "With everything that's been going on, I took initiative and had Peridot upgrade out light cannons using current Homeworld technology." She explained. "Among other things, just in case something happened; sorry for not telling you."

"You don't trust White Diamond?" Connie asked.

"It's other gems that I don't trust, and Earth is our home so I'd rather not see it destroyed." She explained.

"Huh, well I'm glad you did what you did." Steven said. "Thanks, because I hadn't even thought about Earth being attacked until White said something." He said. 'There's no telling what else Pearl has been doing, she thinks about things that I usually have no idea about so she's probably as stressed out as me.' Now he felt bad about those times he complained since he wasn't the only one working hard.

"Hey, Steven can I ask a favor?" Peridot asked while scratching at her gem. Ever since Steven left for Homeworld, she'd been worried, but at the same time she'd been feeling a itch that wouldn't go away.

"Sure." The boy said with a smile.

"Could you send me some more work, I need to keep busy otherwise I'm going to go insane." Aside from Lapis poofing then reforming herself with a new look, they were all just lazing around or hanging with the off colors who were enjoying their freedom on Earth. "Also, you need to reprimand that manager so that she'll know not to make this kind of mistake again; Yellow Diamond would've shattered her." She stated.

"If that's the case, then she should be thanking you for fixing her mistake." Steven said.

"No need, I'll just be happy to be kept busy until you all return which might not be for a while." A while was putting it nicely.

"We'll forward what we can." He said.

"Thanks Steven." With that they said goodbye, and Peridot hung up. The two kids slumped in the chair.

"I think it's time for some well deserved sleep." Connie said just as Steven yawned. Since they didn't have beds, they would sleep in their sleeping bags. While Pearl would take a break from her constant work. She'd fallen back into her habit of watching Steven sleep, but now she watched over Connie as well. Thankfully, she'd gotten Spinel to get into the habit of sleeping for 8 hours as well.

'Pink, why would you leave Spinel like that?' she received no answer. 'I think that you hurt her the most out of everyone, abandoned for over 6,000 years while still holding onto hope that you would return.' She looked to the sleeping gem, and felt nothing but pity. 'She's still hurting, and it's going to be a while before she's ok.' Being a pearl was really, really hard work.

The door suddenly opened, she didn't know who it was, and she didn't very much care at the moment. "My Diamond, there's-" a spear impacted with the wall, mere inches away from her gem which was on her left cheek.

"Our Diamond is resting, come back in 7 hours." She said giving the gem a dark look, one that didn't belong on a pearl. But she'd heard about Pink Diamond's pearl who wielded a weapon with insane skill. "Leave." She quickly ran away, she never thought that she'd be scared of a pearl. "I do it for her…that is to say I do it for him." She sang lowly. She chose this path, and she would stick with it.

Chapter 11 End

AN: Sorry, but I didn't really have any other ideas on how to properly introduce Spinel aside from Pink telling Steven about her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Priyanka Maheswara stared at her daughter's empty room, she knew that letting Connie go off to another planet with her friend would mean that she would be in danger. And, whether they wanted to admit it or not Connie had matured faster than they could've thought possible, and while she did have her childish moments she also had moments where she acted like an adult with years of life experience. Sometimes, she felt like her little girl wouldn't need her anymore. Now, she was caught up in some kind of political alien conflict with her friend who was basically royalty. "Should I have said something that day, should I have objected or just told her that she couldn't go?" At least then she'd be safe here on Earth. "But, then she would probably hate me, and god knows what she'd do."

From what she'd been told, Connie was acting as Steven's emotional support as his friend even though the gems on Homeworld thought her to be his pet. Gems really did look down on humans, well except the Crystal Gems. "I need some sleep." She sighed. Thankfully, she was smart enough to stay away from the bottle.

Jupiter – Prime Kindergarten

They were excited to see it happen first hand. It had been a month, and their patience would soon pay off. "It's so neatly organized, perfect symmetry and everything." Connie said taking in the tiny details.

"Yes, well we felt that this was the best way to use up space instead of just having them randomly come out." Manager Peridot stated with pride. "Unlike other Kindergartens, we plan on making the best of everything." She stated. "Though, if I may ask my Diamond; why are you and the Connie in a bubble?"

"Connie and I wouldn't be able to survive outside of it, we both need air." Steven stated, his face red. Considering how they would both die if Steven faltered with the bubble, she decided to hold his hand as to keep him close just in case. "These are the rose quartz gems right?"

"Yes, and they're due to-" one of the holes on the canyon wall erupted, and out came a rose quartz gem.

"Hi there!" The two kids waved.

"Hi!" she waved back happily. Such a surge of emotion between the two kids caused them to fuse, even though unintentionally. Manager Peridot gasped in shock, while the newborn quartz solider stared in amazement. Stevonnie looked at themselves for a few moments before looking to Manager Peridot.

"This can stay between us, right?" They asked with a wink that made her blush.

"Of—of course!" She said with a nervous smile. On the inside she was screaming. 'So beautiful and shimmering!'

"Thanks!" Stevonnie said before rolling down into the canyon where one by one the rose quartzes began to emerge. The first one watched as her fellow quartzes emerged. Each one a perfect example of how a quartz soldier should be. Each on beautiful in the eyes of their currently fused Diamond. "Look at you all, my beautiful rose quartzes." They said happily. Pearl and Spinel were watching from above, Pearl's gaze went to Manager Peridot; if she said anything to the other Diamonds about Stevonnie then she would spend the rest of eternity in a bubble.

"Does our Diamond often…fuse with her human pet?" Manager Peridot asked. Spinel looked to her.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you stay quiet about it, and do your job then everything will be alright." Pearl knew that she sounded cold and threatening, but she had to be in order to keep them safe. "Or do you plan on betraying him?"

"N—no, I wouldn't even think of it!" she exclaimed.

"That's good to hear." Pearl smiled.

'Jeez, Pearl you're really scary when you want to be.' Spinel silently stated before joining Stevonnie in playing with a few of the more curious rose quartz gems, they wanted to show them a good time before they went to work.

1 Week Later – Homeworld – Throne Room

The resources were coming in at a regular pace, but the results spoke for themselves. It was all high quality stuff that was going to be put to very good use. "A few more worlds like that, and we'll be out of this resource shortage." Blue said. "And, in only 7 cycles; this is good." Yellow read through the report, and felt satisfied with the results.

"We're almost ready to usher in Era 3." Yellow stated. "I'm sending message to White for confirmation about giving Pink such a responsibility while she's managing a colony." She began composing the message. "If she's really serious then I want to know." Blue wanted to know as well; this was a serious subject that all 3 of them needed to agree on. Era 3 would be peaceful as long as all 4 of them could agree with each other, and not fight. Plus, they didn't have to worry about any other alien species interfering with them. Gemkind weren't always the instigators, sometimes others started fights with them, and they responded by destroying their enemy thus defending their Empire and their gems. They weren't the bad guys all the time.

Surprisingly enough, White responded within a few minutes. "She's serious." White had made her decision, and that was that. White was the oldest and most powerful gem after all; not to mention she was the first. 'I still think we should give her Ear 4, when she's had more experience.'

Homeworld – White Diamond's Ship

White was watching over certain elements on Earth that may endanger her plans for Pink. It looked like she would have to change her plans around by a lot. "It's a bit soon, but 55 cycles should give Starlight enough time to say goodbye." She said. The screen switched to a live video feed of Beach City. "Starlight, you've grown so attached to these lesser beings, but why?" she had been watching for a long time now, longer than Steven knew. "The Crystal Gems, those off colors, and the corrupted gems; you're much to kind." She chuckled a bit. "They're going to destroy each other, these humans." She closed the feed. "And, your precious gems as well." This would come to be just as she had observed, and just as her sapphire had foretold. "Maybe after they're all dead, Pink will be more willing to colonize the Earth." She frowned. "Or, she'll be like Blue, and mourn for a couple thousand years…shit." She cursed. "Looks like I'll have to move up my plans." She sighed. White hated having to change her plans, it was such a bother.

The Next Day – Jupiter – Control Building

Speechless, they were completely speechless. "Pink." White said snapping Steven from his stupor. "Were you even listening?"

"Yeah, I'm just really surprised that you're willing to help me now of all times." He stated. "While I'm colonizing Jupiter."

"I'd rather get it over with, and take it off your mind." This was a partial truth. "Your gems can handle a few cycles without you watching over their every move, now hurry to Earth." White wouldn't admit it, but she genuinely felt bad for Pink. The species that she'd fought to protect was going to annihilate themselves, along with the planet that she loved so much. It was like they had no sense of self preservation. "See you soon, Starlight." With that she hung up. The two children began immediately celebrating, they were going back to Earth, and the corrupted gems were going to be healed; they even pulled Spinel in. Granted she didn't exactly know why they were celebrating, but her Diamond was happy.

Pearl on the other hand was silent despite being extremely excited. In the time since Steven had taken his mother's place, she'd noticed that he did enjoy his role as a Diamond. His court was a strange one, he was hands on with his gems, he was kind to them to the point where some of them had nicknames, and he could tell each one apart as an individual. There was no doubt in her mind if given the chance, Steven could reach Yellow and Blue Diamond; maybe even White. But, what would happen after the corrupted gems were healed? The Diamonds weren't going to just let Steven go, Homeworld needed all 4 Diamonds, and his court needed him otherwise they would fall apart. 'Steven, I'm sorry, but I don't think that things are going to turn out the way you want.' Just as she said that, the boy fell to his knees in pain while holding his gem.

"Steven!"

"Pink!"

Pearl ran over to him as did F12. Steven let out an exclamation of pain as his pink eyes glowed. "Steven, what's wrong?!" his gem began to glow brightly. His breathing was harsh, and then a bright light consumed the room blinding them in the process. It took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust, but when their vision cleared up, they stared at the sight.

Steven who was now transformed into Pink Diamond which wasn't exactly surprising, but it was the gem standing in front of him that made Pearl gasp. Standing at 8ft tall with bright-peach skin, defined lips with a pale pink color, bright black eyes, and very long, curly pink hair styled in thick tube-like ringlets. She wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and usually pink dress with multiple layers, resembling the petals of a rose. The star-shaped cutout in her navel area showed her pink gemstone, it was obviously flawed, and rather cloudy.

To F12 and Spinel, she looked like a rose quartz with a cloudy gemstone, but the others recognized her. "Mom/Rose?" Steven and Pearl said while standing up. Rose/Pink turned to them with a confused expression.

"Steven, Pearl…" she inspected her body, and her gem. "I—I shouldn't be—" she was tackled by Pearl, and the two were scooped up by Steven in a hug.

"Rose, I missed you so much!" Pearl cried while tears streamed down her eyes. Steven's tears dropped on both of them.

"Who is that?" F12 asked.

"Steven's mom." Connie said. 'I guess that makes her the first Pink Diamond.' Since Steven still had his gem. 'What's going on?' she didn't understand.

"Mom?" Spinel asked.

"It's complicated, and I think things just got way more complicated." Connie stated. "But, at least they're happy." She smiled. After 20 more minutes of crying, Pearl and Steven calmed down and released the former leader. "Hello, uh, Ms. Universe." Connie greeted. Rose looked down at her.

"It's good to finally meet you Connie, Steven has told me a lot about you." Rose stated. "It's nice to know that he has you as a best friend and fusion partner; I hope we can get along."

"Y—yeah, me too." Connie stuttered. "I hope that I'm not being to forward, but how are you here on the outside?" she asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but I feel like I was kicked out of Steven's gem." She said touching her gemstone. "My gem is flawed, just like me." She chuckled before turning around, her gaze went to F12. "Oh my stars, I never got to see any of the rose quartzes." She said. "Are all of them freed?"

"Yeah, most are back on Homeworld." Steven said while shrinking down, this time he was the same height as his mother. 'That's weird.' He touched his chest. 'I feel a bit more…human, not as much as I originally was, but I feel good.' He could feel his heartbeat, it was calm once more.

"Homeworld, Steven can I speak to you in private?" Rose asked.

"Uh, sure could you guys step outside." He said wondering what his mother wanted to talk about. After everyone else was outside, Rose turned to Steven. "You probably have a lot you want to talk about."

"Yes, but for now." She took a breath. "I believe that it's time that I took over the Diamond role from now on." Steven was silent. "Now that I'm back, you can stay on Earth once the corrupted gems are healed, and then you'll be able to live a normal life; things can go back to normal." She said.

"This is my life, all of this is normal for me." He stated. "And, I can't just give this up because you came back." He was doing his best to keep his cool.

"What about Earth, don't you want to stay there?" she asked. "With your father and the Crystal Gems, your family."

"Of course I do, but the Diamonds are family too." He stated. "And, I'm doing all of this for Earth and the corrupted gems." He said. "Maybe, you should stay on Earth." He suggested. "Dad, Garnet, and Amethyst they all miss you; Bismuth does too…I guess?" Bismuth was complicated. Rose stood there in silence, unable to respond. "Mom, I love you, and now I need to do what's best for everyone including you." He stated.

Chapter 12 End 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Awkward was a severe understatement. Everyone had long since accepted the fact that Rose was gone forever, but when Steven came back with the gem in question; their reactions and emotions varied. "I—is it really you?" Greg asked.

"Yes, it's really me." She smiled. "You did a great job raising Steven." She looked to Garnet, and Amethyst. "You all did." She stated happily. "I know that I did wrong by you, I hid things from you, I lied to you, and I hurt you." She took a breath. "I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it, and I know that my presence alone will be a—" the Crystal Gems and Greg brought her into a tight hug. "You guys…"

"Yeah, you messed up big time, and it's gonna take some time, but…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even Diamonds." Rose began to tear up upon hearing this, every day she'd lived with a longing to see them again, and the guilt that she'd done horrible things. After a couple minutes of crying, they needed to discuss the current situation. The Diamonds were coming to heal the corrupted gems, and Rose and Steven were at an impasse about which one of them would reign as Pink Diamond.

"I think Steven should continue with his Diamond duties." Peridot said. "Logically speaking, Steven has a higher chance of changing things on Homeworld for the better."

"Leave him on Homeworld, are you kidding?" Lapis asked. "Let her have her old job back so Steven can stay here."

"I agree with Lapis." Garnet said.

"Same here." Amethyst added. "Pearl?"

"Well, it's not my decision to make, but I'll support Steven no matter what he chooses." Pearl stated.

"Same here." Connie said grabbing Steven's hand. "I've got your back no matter what."

"Stay or go, I'll trust Steven on this." Bismuth added.

"I'm not fond of the thought of my kid living on another planet, but considering the situation I'll support his decision." Greg stated much to Rose's surprise. There was an awkward silence between them. Spinel had stayed silent, she'd read the mood, and knew that now was not the time for any kind of fun.

"Um, excuse me." Everyone looked to Lars, and the off colors. "But, isn't this Steven's decision to make, not yours?" he asked awkwardly. "And, since he's chosen to stay on Homeworld, isn't the decision already made?" they all looked to Steven.

"I've already made my decision, and I'm going to stand by it." He said. 'And, I'll accept the consequences that come with it.'

1 Hour Later – Maheswara Home

Connie had jumped into her parents arms without hesitation or warning, she'd missed them so much. They had so much to catch up on. After sitting down in the living room, they began to talk. "So, what did you tell the school?" Connie asked. "I mean I was gone way past break." Her father had a nervous look on his face. "What happened?"

"Well, they kind of expelled you after our 5th excuse to explain why you weren't coming to school." Her mother stated. "The principle even called CPS because he thought that unsavory things were happening here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and then there was this whole big lie we told about you going to stay with some relatives, but the school principal decided to officially expel you anyway."

"I knew school rules were strict, but why didn't you guys just pull me from the school when CPS came?"

"We've both been so backed up with work that we haven't had the time." She stated. "With that horrible bombing, we had dozen of injured coming into the hospital."

"Wait, bombing?"

"3 Buildings in Empire City were taken down by a group of terrorists, it's too close to home so we were considering moving to Beach City." Connie was silent as she absorbed the information her mother had just given her.

"Yeah, you should definitely move to Beach City, it's safer there." Relatively safer anyway. "Oh, mom, I wanted to talk with you about integrating gem technology into modern medicine." She said reaching to her bag, and pulling out her holographic pad. "I've learned so much, and come up with so many ideas." She turned it on. "But, I think that I've found it."

"Found what?" Connie smiled, she would save millions with her discoveries.

The Next Day – Rose's Fountain

Rose had instantly noticed when White Diamond looked at her. White looked genuinely surprised to see her, this must've been one of the very few things that White hadn't seen coming. The original pink diamond actually coming back, and looking like her rebel persona. Pink and Yellow simply thought she was another Rose Quartz who just so happened to wear the same clothes as Pink had during her rebel days. At the moment, the 4 Diamonds had submerged themselves and the corrupted gems in the water. Their combined auras and the mountain's healing properties preforming a feat that the Crystal Gems never thought that they'd see. Each of their friends came up, mostly uncorrupted, and some looking completely normal. Their minds restored at long last.

White, Yellow, and Blue watched the tearful reunion while Rose greeted her allies with joy. For Steven getting to meet the rest of the Crystal Gems was an honor by all means. If it wasn't for them, humanity wouldn't be alive right now. 'This is it, this is what you wanted all this time.' White smiled. 'But, I've seen it Starlight, you love being a Diamond.' That's when she noticed a certain Jasper rise up from the water, and glare at Rose. She was about to go at her, but Steven took notice.

Jasper's eyes widened upon seeing Steven's eyes, and the rest of the Diamonds. "What the—"

"It's a long story." Amethyst stated. "But, all you need to know is that there's no reason for us to fight anymore." She didn't feel like explaining it to Jasper. Hell, it was hard for her to follow most of the time. "It's over." She said.

"Over…what do you mean over?!"

"Over, as in…it's over." There was really no other way to say it. "Oh, would you look at that." She pointed to Steven who was mid-transformation. Jasper turned around to see the Diamond who she thought to be shattered so many thousands of years ago.

"It—it can't be!"

"It is, kind of." She wouldn't feel bad about tricking Jasper a little bit. The now uncorrupted Crystal Gems were more than surprised to see Pink Diamond, but Rose assured them that there was no need to be afraid nor was there any reason to fight. They were all friends now, kind of.

"My Diamond!" Star Sapphire exclaimed scaring everyone, she looked absolutely terrified.

"Star Sapphire, what's wrong?"

"We have to get you off this planet, everything on its surface is going to be destroyed!" she exclaimed, her single eye glowing. "It will all end in 4 cycles." She stated before the glow died down. Everyone became dead silent. A sensation of dread consumed Steven; Star Sapphire had never been wrong. The others looked confused and scared. Steven was to turn to White and ask if she knew this going to happen, but he didn't need to. Of course White Diamond knew this was going to happen.

Steven stood up, and cracked his neck, his expression that of absolute seriousness. "Garnet, can you gather all the gems together in front of the house while I go get Connie, and warn Beach City?"

"You got it."

"Thanks." With a single motion, he jumped high, and far into the air.

'You can't save them all, Starlight, but you already know that.' White was no longer smiling. This was going to push Steven's mental fortitude to its limit.

Maheswara Home

Steven hadn't thought about the other people in Connie's neighborhood, he hadn't thought about the other humans on Earth aside from the ones that he cared about. There were millions upon millions of people on Earth, and they only had 4 cycles until the end. "Getting them all off the planet is impossible, we don't have enough ships.." his eyes widened. "It would take days for normal ships to get here, and even then it would be too late." He fell onto his knees. "What should I do?"

The door to the Maheswara home opened. "Steven?" Connie said gaining his attention. The boy looked at her, heavy tears flowing down his cheeks. "Steven, what's wrong?" his body turned back to normal, but the tears didn't stop.

"I—I can't save them…"

"Save who?" she asked. The boy told her what Star Sapphire had told him, and needless to say she was absolutely horrified as were her parents. "4 cycles, 4 days." She said. "But, everything on Homeworld, everything was to keep Earth safe!" she exclaimed. "It—it can't end like this, Steven we have to do something!"

"Ships, we can use the Diamond ships to escape." Steven said. "Garnet is already gathering the gems, and I'm going to warn Beach City; we'll evacuate everyone with as much supplies as we can carry." He explained.

"And go where?"

"We'll find a planet or I'll have another Zoo made, but I promise that everything will be alright." Steven pulled her into a hug that was immediately returned. "I promise."

1 Hour Later – Beach City

Convincing Mayor Nanefua to hold a massive meeting that involved every citizen of Beach City was easy once she met Star Sapphire, and saw the Diamonds. Now, they had everyone's attention, and it was time to give them the bad news. "Good evening everyone, I'm sorry to have interrupted you day, but it has been brought to my attention that a great and terrible tragedy shall befall this world in the 4 days." The people of Beach City looked to each other, questioning what the woman was talking about. "Steven." The boy stepped forward.

"Hours ago, a Star Sapphire told me of a vision she'd received; the vision of the planet's being destroyed, and believe me when I say that Star Sapphire is never wrong." Steven said. "If we aren't off this planet in 4 days then we are all dead; plain and simple." He needed them to understand the position that they were in. "We can evacuate before that happens." Now they were beginning to panic. "So, gather everything you can carry because Beach City's people will survive!" he exclaimed prompting everyone to run to their homes to pack their things.

Steven sat down on the bench by the pier, and let out a tired sigh. This was taking a lot out of him, it was by far the most stressful thing he'd ever experienced. Now, he had to find somewhere for them to live while handling his duties as a Diamond. It wouldn't be easy on them or him.

Chapter 13 End


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Short Chapter

Chapter 14

"Urgent orders from Pink Diamond!" Manager Peridot exclaimed catching everyone's attention. "The second Control Building will be turned into living quarters to the humans that are set to arrive after Earth is destroyed." She signed. "This takes priority over everything else, so let's get to work, for our Diamond!" she exclaimed. 'How troublesome.' She sighed. She wouldn't fail, none of them would least their Diamond finally unleash her wrath on them.

Earth – Beach City – Universe Home/Temple

The end of the world was one thing and Steven had been barely holding it together. That's why Connie didn't want him to be alone. This was where Stevonnie came in, to take command and take some stress off of Steven's stressed out mind. "We need a surplus of food, but we obviously can't bring any animals aside from Lion, we're good on medicine, clothing, blankets, sleeping bags, and entertainment." Stevonnie said listening off what they had. "Aside from food, what else do we need?"

"Stevonnie." Pearl called.

"Pearl, yes, what is it?"

"The ships are full, we can't fit anymore humans or gems." She stated. "We can't save anymore of them." Stevonnie looked to her with wide eyes. They would have no choice but to leave behind over 7.8 billion humans, they would die. "Stevonnie." The fusion sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Pearl sat next to them. "Listen, I don't to leave any of them behind either after all, I defended this planet and the humans for thousands of years." She grasped their hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault, we knew this would happen eventually." They said. "How many do we have?"

"187, we're at maximum capacity." They had to leave the planet now, they couldn't put it off. Stevonnie stood up, and left the house with Pearl. The ships were on the beach along with the passengers. "We've told them the truth as you can see." Many of the humans were crying. "I'm really going to miss this planet."

"Yeah, same here." They sighed. "At least the Cluster will be safe, it's really deep underground sonic might not even notice." That's when they noticed it. "Is dad/Mr. Universe holding hands with mom/Rose?"

"Oh, yes they've been catching up, spending time with each other and they've even talked about finally getting married." Pearl stated. "They're very happy."

"They deserve it." They smiled. "I wonder if I'll ever get married." Pearl looked to the fusion in confusion, what were they talking about? Were these Steven and Connie's feelings? Or maybe these were Stevonnie's personally developed feelings. "I'd like to know what it feels like."

"What do you want to feel?"

"Love, I want to know what love feels like." They sighed.

"Pink!" Blue called.

"Hm?" they looked around, but didn't see the Diamond anywhere. "Blue, where are you?"

"Next to you." the usually towering Diamond was indeed standing next to them. Blue was smaller, she was Garnet's height to be specific, but this made her shorter than Stevonnie who was the same height as Opal.

"Blue, what happened to you?"

"Apparently, my original size made the humans uncomfortable, they feared that I might step on them." She explained. Blue had stayed behind while White and Yellow went back to Homeworld. "Being this small feels odd."

"You're used to towering above everyone, now you're really close to their level so it's a new experience for you." They explained. "It's a good thing." Blue looked down at the humans and gems, now she could see them closer.

"Pink, you're very attached to these humans, I'm surprised White is willing to let you help them." She said. "She's being very lenient with you and allowing you to act on your own." This was very much true. "She didn't even try to make you unfuse with the human you keep with you all the time."

"You really don't like it when Steven fuses with Connie." Stevonnie said with a smirk. "Hm, would you like to fuse with me?" Pearl and Blue Diamond looked to the fusion with surprise and shock. "Fusion isn't disgusting or shameful, it's beautiful and can bring two gems together; that's why it's amazing when two different gems fuse." They laughed. "When they do then they create something new and amazing!"

"Pink, have you lost your senses, fusion is—"

"Bad? You don't know until you try it for yourself." They stated. Pearl was completely silent, she didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Stevonnie was really trying to get Blue Diamond to fuse with them. The fusion grasped her hands. "Come on, be adventurous for once, and we're family so it's cool." They hoped that this wouldn't be weird. The two began slowly moving and Pearl backed away. A sense of curiosity from Blue was all it took for them to both glow white. Their bodies blended together, and began to grow larger before fully taking form. What emerged was tall and cute.

Purple eyes with diamond pupils, long curly pale purple hair and skin, light blue eyes, 4 arms, and two purple diamonds. The fusion had a much more feminine look, and looked oddly young despite her size; like a 14 year old human girl. Her clothes consisted of a pair short dark purple jeans, and a short hooded robe that reached her waist. It had two holes that allowed her two gems to be see. Pearl stared at the tall diamond human fusion. She retained Stevonnie's height. "Oh my stars." Pearl gasped out. "Stevonnie, no, Purple Diamond?"

"This is fusion?" Purple Diamond looked at her arms and examined her body. "I'm a fusion." She laughed. "This is amazing, I'm amazing!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"Uh, Purple, please calm—" the newborn fusion jumped high into the air. "Of course." Pearl sighed.

Purple felt nothing but pure joy as she soared through the sky without a care. "So, this is what fusion feels like, that's what I am." She stopped. Now she could see beyond Beach City, now she could see just a little piece of the beauty that Earth held. Despite its immanent demise, it was still quiet and peaceful, and the wind felt great on her skin. "Is this what that fusion that calls herself Garnet feels all the time?" she leaned backwards. "My name is Purple Diamond and I exist." She looked at her hand. "I am alive." She wanted others to know who she was, she wanted people acknowledge her existence and accept everything that she was.

Attention, this was what she wished for; it would bring her immense joy. "The other Diamonds have to—no they can't!" There it was, internal conflict between Steven and Blue. Purple could feel herself becoming undone because of the duo that created her. "No, not yet, they have to see us—they have to see me!" the disagreement continued until they split and fell onto the hill, right next to the lighthouse.

"That was pretty cool." Steven laughed.

"Purple Diamond, she's an amazing gem, I felt it all of it." Blue said. "Is that what fusion always feels like?"

"Yeah, unless it's forced and then it feels horrible for the other gem though and can cause suffering." He said. Hopefully, she would understand that there was nothing wrong with fusion between different gems. He wanted her to understand so that she'd be more accepting, if she did then White would never see it coming.

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Short Chapter and some implication of s*x. Yeah, the harem is about to start forming.

Chapter 15

Stevonnie and Blue Diamond stood side by side, Blue being a bit more comfortable around the fusion. Still, it was a bit for a human and a Diamond to be able to fuse. No, a half gem half human. Blue now understood what Steven was, but still called him Pink. It would take some time before she called him Steven. "Alright everyone, today we're leaving Earth." Stevonnie said. "Now let's get on the ships and head out!" They'd prepared for this, and this was their final goodbye to their home planet. Humans and Gems boarded the ships as did the two Diamonds.

The ships proceeded to rise one by one, following Steven's ship out of the Earth's atmosphere until they were off the planet completely. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" Stevonnie asked.

"Maybe, one day, but these humans probably won't ever see their planet again." Rose said. "Should we tell them?"

"No." the fusion said. "Not yet, maybe not ever."

"_They can't be serious!" Steven exclaimed in disbelief. _

"_2,241,166…that's more than enough to wipe out civilization." Connie stated. "I never thought that the world would end like this."_

"_The entire Earth is going to be covered in a nuclear winter." Pearl stated. "I never imagined that humans would really do this to each other."_

It almost made the two kids ashamed to be human, or partially human in Steven's case. "I wonder, is it possible they managed to get their hands on gem technology and weaponize it even more?" Stevonnie bit their nails. The fusion sighed, none of it mastered now anyway because it wouldn't happen again. They stared at the humans. "They can't go to the Zoo because of the foreign germs and bacteria that they carry, the humans there, their immune systems won't be able to adapt fast enough and they likely die." A simple cold might kill them, and stars knowns if any of the Earth born humans were sick. "They can't stay on Jupiter so I'll have another home made for them, colonize a planet just for them…Mars will have to do." They said. "I'll have a separate team figure out a way to sustain life there."

"What if Yellow or White object, they—"

"They are gems of my court therefore they belong to me, what I use them for does not concern the other Diamonds; I will use them as I please." Stevonnie said cutting Rose off. "Sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated and tired is all." They said. 'We…I didn't mean that stuff, I just want to help, and none of this is going to be easy.' Stevonnie was going to be around for a good while.

2 Weeks Later – Jupiter – Control Building

"Please make sure that you've made significant progress before sending in reports." Steven said. "The humans here don't have time to wait." The call ended, and Steven leaned back.

"I don't think that I ever had this much responsibility." Rose said. "What you're doing is amazing, preserving humanity, it makes me proud to see that you truly value the lives of organic beings." Steven froze upon hearing his mother's words. She was genuinely proud of him.

"Honestly, I never thought that I would hear that from you because I never thought that I'd actually, you know, meet you ever." Steven said. "But, hearing that now makes me happy, really happy." He smiled. "Still, I hope that nothing else complicated comes up." He leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Steven, be honest with me, do you enjoy being a Diamond?"

"Well, sometimes it's really strenuous and kind of boring, but other times it can be really fun; especially when I see my gems smile when they're genuinely happy." He said. "I know each and every member of my court by name, face, and personality; no two are the same." He explained. Only Steven was so caring and considerate. "They are my precious gems after all." He smiled. "Oh, how are the huma—people from Earth doing?" he had avoided going to them as to avoid feeling more sad about losing his birth planet.

"Depressed, but they're adjusting to their current accommodations for the time being." She said. "However, they want to know if there's any chance of finding a new planet to live on; one that's suitable for human life specifically." They were growing impatient, but the search was still going on. Considering how good the Diamonds were when it came to colonizing planets and getting rid of the natives of said planet, and basically wiping out entire species so the chances were low.

"There's a planet out there that's perfect and it will be found." He said with determination. Despite his tone, he was scared of what would happen if they failed to find a planet. Humanity was going to have a hard time surviving. 'I hope.'

1 Week Later – Jupiter – Control Building

"I don't see how finding them a planet to live on is a waste my resources." Steven said. He was in his Diamond form for this 3 way call. "My colony is still going strong and I'm not neglecting my duties as a Diamond, so tell me how this is a waste." He couldn't back down; especially not to Yellow.

"Why won't you simply put them in the Zoo, that's why we made it for you." Blue said. "An entire planet is just…" she couldn't find the words.

"A waste of time." Yellow said voicing her thoughts. "Besides, they destroyed their own planet with their self destructive nature; what's to say they won't do it again?"

"They don't have the technology to harm an entire planet." Steven said. "And they won't have that kind of technology ever again; I just want them out of the way so that I can focus on my duties as a Diamond." He said. "So calm down and let me work, also the next ball is simply for the sake of my court so that I can address them personally so don't force yourself to attend." In other words, he would rather that Yellow not attend, and she got the message loud and clear.

"Fine." She hung up.

"You two are still mad at each other?"

"She questions my every decision and is very mean about it even though I'm trying my best here." Steven groaned. "It's like she disapproves of my very existence."

"Oh, Yellow doesn't feel that way, she just isn't used to you being so responsible, respectful, wise, successful…" she trailed off. "Your mother wasn't exactly the best Diamond, and since you've taken her place it's still difficult for Yellow to fully accept that Era 3 is actually going well."

"Well, at least White has accepted me, I think." He wasn't sure if she was 100% with him. "Hey, how does White know everything that I've done despite not being there?"

"Well, White was the first gem so she has a special and very deep connection to all other gems including us Diamonds, she is the strongest gem and has wiped our more sentient life that Yellow." Steven paled. "But, that was when she was very young and getting used to having all of that power at her disposal; now she simply manages from Homeworld." Basically she no longer got her hands dirty. "Anyway, I must go calm Yellow down before she shatters any of her gems; goodbye." She smiled before hanging up. Steven slumped, to be honest the ball was the one thing he was really looking forward to; plus he kind of missed Homeworld.

4 Cycles Later – Homeworld – Pink Palace – Throne Room

"_I'm really sorry because I know singing is your thing, but we're trying to do something different for the ball; you know since the other Diamonds aren't going to be here." Steven said. "Are you alright?"_

"_Do not worry my Diamond, if you have no need of my voice then it's perfectly fine." She said. "It's nice to finally have a break." She smiled._

"_Oh, you sing even there isn't a ball going on?" _

"_I practice a lot."_

This was going to be different, Steven's phone was hooked up into a large speaker. Party music would attract the wrong attention so it was a good thing Steven had appropriate music. The half-gem was being cautious and was coming in, in his Diamond form, but there was going to be a rather interesting development later on. Now he was waiting to make his entrance. 'Alright, Pearl, I'm ready.'

"Now introducing…" the massive door opened and he entered with confidence. "The illuminating, radiant, and beautiful Pink Diamond also called Steven Universe!" the diamond waved to his gems with a smile that reminded him of White Diamond. Needless to say, he looked incredible, so much so that a couple gems were actually blushing, and he swore that a few had just fainted. Standing to the left of his throne was Connie, she was wearing her dress and had her new sword on her. Next to her was Rose who'd quickly taken a picture of her son; she was so proud of how amazing her looked.

To the right of the throne was Pearl, Garnet who decided to attend, and Spinel who was glad to be in another ball after so long. Steven sat down with his head held high, Pearl snapped her fingers and the music started. The dancing began and though the difference in music was a surprise, it was a nice change. One by one his gems came to greet him. His guard which consisted of Rose quartz soldiers, jaspers, and amethyst. Even Jasper was there despite her appearance.

Peridot and Lapis had come in side by side. Oddly enough, the two had never been to a ball. "This is interesting." Lapis muttered.

"I can't believe I'm actually attending a ball!" Peridot was extremely excited. "You look very…intelligent, my Diamond." Steven chuckled.

"Thank you, Peridot." That was an unexpected compliment, and it wasn't something he'd heard often. The two went to join the sidelines which put the right next to Aquamarine who had a prideful look on her face; however she was tame compared to the gem who was coming forward. Pyrope, she was as tall as Garnet. The gem had pink skin and a crimson hairstyle resembling an afro, and white eyebrows. She wears a crimson dress with white shoulder pads and poofy sleeves that opened in the lower half showing white boots with rose accents and dark fuchsia pantaloons. Her rectangular-faceted gem is located in her midsection.

Pyrope had that fancy pride going on, a typical Homeworld gem attitude, but she got things done. "My luminescent Diamond, your radiance shines bright like a star this day." That was flattery that actually caught Steven off guard, she really knew what to say.

"Why thank you, Pyrope, it's nice to see that you could attend." He said.

"I will always answer your call, my Diamond!" she bowed before going to join the dancing, she was in on the surprise that would take place. The sapphires came next, there were 6 of them now. Then the cog-like gems.

"Connie." Steven shrunk down before getting in front of her. "May I request a dance?" The girl smiled and took his hand.

"I'll always say yes." With that they joined the dance, maneuvering into the center with the other gems dancing around them in perfect unison. It was harmony at it's best and it was beautiful. "I kind of wish that I was taller." She whispered.

"It'd be easier if I was in my normal form, but…"

"It's fine, this is actually really romantic." Steven blushed. "Let's get the dress right this time." It was time. Their pace quickened and then Stevonnie came into existence. They were wearing a strapless dress version of Pink's attire.

'Twirl one, two, three, and…' their movements were smooth and graceful; perfect even. 'Stop and shine!' And shine they did, so much so that they completely forgot about the obvious fusion. Pyrope walked forward and bowed. "Dance with me." Pyrope took the fusion's hand and in that moment the dancing continued once more. They'd rehearsed for hours and they weren't going to mess this up.

"_Show them your best side."_

Stevonnie silently thanked Blue Diamond. Each movement mesmerized those who had yet to join in, they couldn't wait to dance so close to their precious and perfect Diamond. "This is it, this is perfection." Pyrope whispered. "Now, they know it."

"I'm trying to inspire them to be better than they are." Stevonnie said.

"Of course, and it's…my Diamond."

"Hm?"

"Your right hand is squeezing something." She said. "But I don't mind." They quickly moved their hand back to the older gem's waist.

"Sorry."

"No need for apologies, I am your Pyrope after all." She said. "I live to please you, my Diamond." She smiled.

'Ok, it's good to see she's so loyal; hopefully she isn't secretly mad about it.' Stevonnie was still made of two children who obviously didn't catch onto what Pyrope was insinuating. Learning about the organic creatures called humans had been a priority if she wanted to gain favor with Pink Diamond. Apparently humans had certain parts that could allow for immense happiness when stimulated. A few minutes before Pyrope switched with Pearl.

"Stevonnie, do you like Pyrope?" she asked.

"I guess, Steven and Connie don't dislike her or anything; I'm undecided." They said. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just nothing." She said. 'Pyrope wouldn't develop those kind of feelings for Steven or Stevonnie, right?' it was a disturbing thought to say the least.

Chapter 15 End


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I'm not very good at endings.

Chapter 16

6 years, Steven had done his duties as a Diamond as best he could. The now 19 year old half-gem had only grown slightly taller and now having a visible neck. He wore blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals, a sky-blue shirt with a yellow star in the center, and he also wears a pink varsity jacket with white trims. On the back of his shirt was a pink diamond. A good bit had changed in terms of personality and outlook. The young man had gotten used to being a Diamond and had found his own way to do things, and had grown to enjoy his role. Though 6 years had passed, this was nothing to gems, but to humans it was a good while. Even so, he still looked to be 16.

Strangely the same could be said for Connie and there was a reason for this. The two had stayed as Stevonnie for 2 years straight, and had only noticed after those years had passed. Now, the two had grown much closer. It was safe to say that they were in a good relationship, a special relationship so to speak. The two were very close to becoming a perma-fusion just like Garnet. This however wasn't the subject at the moment. The two were staring at the planet that the rest of humanity had been put on, safely away from gem kind. Blue and Yellow didn't know where the planet was, but by nature, White knew where it was exactly.

"We can't interact with them, we can only watch." Connie sighed. "But, it's better that way, right?" Humans and gems could live together in harmony, but considering past actions; this wouldn't be possible for a long while. "So, let's talk about Stevonnie's actions toward certain gems." Steven now had an awkward expression. "They're very flirty towards Spinel, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, Pyrope, and Star Sapphire." Stevonnie had urges that the two of them had, and Stevonnie was willing to act on those urges.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about them since they're us fused?" Steven asked.

"I guess the two of us need to come to an understanding first so they can understand that what they're doing is inappropriate." She said. "It is…right?" Steven shrugged, Stevonnie had a good bit of their feelings. "Oh man, why is this all so complicated?"

"Because we're teenagers?" This was all he could come up with. "Let's put this aside for now and focus on that." The colony was coming along great with little to no problems. "Actually, there's nothing really to focus on." He sighed.

"It's boring, really boring without the others." The rest of the Crystal Gems had opted to stay on Jungle Moon as their new home as an extension of the Pink Court; the other Diamonds didn't exactly care. The door opened and Pearl walked inside.

"The off colors have been assigned to suitable posts as ordered." She said. "What now?"

"We don't know, there's nothing to do." Connie said. "In fact—" the call notification suddenly came on, Peridot had installed a caller ID so they knew who was calling. "it's White!" Connie and Pearl got into their positions and Steven went into his Pink Diamond form; the clothes changed as well. Steven sat up and answered, trying to look as professional as possible before answering.

"Hello Starlight." White greeted.

"White, it's always a pleasure to hear from you personally." Steven said. "What can I do for you?" White's smile widened.

"Starlight, it's been thousands of years, but I believe that it's time for another diamond to join our ranks." She said. "We've found two new galaxies to spread to spread to, but we'll require further diamond authority for this to go off without a hitch." She said. The trio were wide eyed in shock at the thought of another diamond being created. "But, this one must be special, that's why I need Stevonnie."

"Stevonnie, why do you need them?" he asked in confusion.

"Come to these coordinates at once and you'll see." She said before hanging up.

"I'm worried, really worried about what White is planning." Connie stated. "I mean, creating another diamond is just…" she had no more words to describe how she felt. Steven shrunk down. "She needs Stevonnie." They fused as if it were completely natural, as if it was instinct.

Planet ?

The incubator was larger than normal ones, and full of a rainbow liquid. White was standing a few feet away from it, and smiled at it with pride. "This same incubator created Yellow, Blue, and the first Pink Diamond." She said. "Now, it shall create another."

"Alright, but why do you need me?"

"Simple, this one must be able to grow like a human; those flawed but interesting creatures that you insisted on saving." She said. "It will be a diamond of course, but special." She put her hand on the healthy green grass. "We shall coat this single location with our magical energy, and the injector shall do the rest; come on." Stevonnie kneeled next to her and did the same. "Now, let it all out." Their bodies glowed with magical energy of their respective color. Moments later, the two pushed massive amounts into the ground and soil. This went on for three minutes before the injector began to do its job.

"Is that it?" Stevonnie asked as they stopped.

"Yes, it's a simple process."

"So, how ling will it take to this new diamond to be born and what color will it be?" Stevonnie asked curiously, they were genuinely interested in what this diamond would be.

"The color is random but it won't be the same color as any one of us, as for how long it will take." She looked around. "This planet is full of life energy, more than any I've ever encountered so it should take a couple thousand years, maybe three thousand at most." She knew exactly how long it would take, she had every gem ability minus Diamond exclusive abilities, this included future vision. "It's going to be very exciting." She then looked to the sky. "Oh my, it would appear we have some unwelcome guests." In the sky there were six unfamiliar ships. "Yellow missed some, but no matter, it's been a while since I've done anything myself so I'm a bit out of practice." She aimed her right finger.

"Wait, what're you—" a massive beam of white energy shot forth and annihilated the ship. Stevonnie stared up in shock. White had just taken out god knows how many aliens in a single attack; she was terrifying to say the least.

"How annoying." She said. "Now, let's go back home." Yellow would hear about this and would soon wipe out what was left of them. Things would continue as as normal.

2,483 Years Later – Homeworld – Pink Palace

"The ball was an immense success." Pearl said. "And, you have no appointments for today." she looked up at her Diamond who let out a sigh of relief. They were tired from all the work that they'd been doing. Stevonnie stood up and stretched.

"I think that White is trying to work me to death." They said. Stevonnie, the perma-fusion had been around for over two thousand years and was widely accepted as a form that Pink Diamond or Steven would take. Stevonnie could still transform into Pink Diamond whenever they pleased, but they mostly stayed in their natural form. "Seriously." Pearl looked to the multi colored ring on their finger, she had one as well. As a part of Stevonnie's special group; their harem to be specific. Their wives.

In the end, everyone had come to comprise in order to get what they wanted. The Crystal Gems had free reign over a planet where they could be themselves, humanity was saved and allowed to live, and Homeworld would prosper once more with all four Diamonds in charge. But, they would never forget their roots or where they came from. Those carefree days as Steven and Connie would stay in their memories as a reminder of how things used to be. They could only hope that humanity knew carefree days like those, peaceful days where fighting and danger didn't register in their minds. A message suddenly came through.

The new Diamond was going to hatch in a few hours and with it a new story would start.

Story End

AN: As I said 'I'm not very good at endings'.


End file.
